


To Serve, Honor and Love

by MrsEdwardCullenP



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEdwardCullenP/pseuds/MrsEdwardCullenP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staff Sergeant, Bella Swan, never suspected that in a world half away from her own, while fighting for the right for freedom of others that she'd fall in love with the only person who she could be denied. "We can't do this," I said brokenly. AH. B/E POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a couple of characters that might be added in future, are mine.

 

I tried so hard to stay strong; strong for my kids, Charlie… for me. My unit depended on me so I knew that I couldn't let them down. As I held that little boy's lifeless body in my arms, I couldn't help but think about _my_ boy and all the milestones I'd missed: his first steps, his first words, and his first birthday.

I couldn't breathe…

_I miss you Mommy._

_I love you Mommy._

_Be safe Mommy._

My eyes flooded with tears but I couldn't allow myself to cry. Not when I was surrounded by my men… not even when I saw _his_ eyes. He only had to look into mine to understand how desperate I felt.

"Swan, give me the kid," Whitlock said.

I held his tiny body against my chest and shook my head. "No."

"I need to take him to the medic," he pressured.

"He's gone," I hissed. "So get the _fuck_ away from me Whitlock."

"Newton, McCarty, Hunter," Sarge called with authority. "Return to your positions."

"Yes, Sir," they said and each of them ran out of the warehouse and on different directions.

"Whitlock, get the kid to the medic, he knows what to do."

"No," my voice cracked.

"That's an order, Swan," he said firmly.

Jasper kneeled and took the little boy that was tucked into my jacket from my arms. "Sergeant," he said to him, nodded and left.

My eyes were glued on Jasper as he left the warehouse. Once the building was empty he kneeled in front of me, took off his helmet and placed his gun next to him. My body started shaking; both from shock and his close proximity. With a gentle touch he took off my helmet and placed it right next to his. I rested my forehead on my knees and tried to control myself but it was fruitless.

I wanted that boy to live.

I wanted to go home.

I wanted my babies.

I wanted my Dad.

I wanted _him_ to want me…

"Bella," he whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

That was all it took. I broke down and started crying with every fiber I had in me; heartwrenching cries for everything I'd missed and experienced. Why? My God why? Why did I come here? Why did we have to risk our lives for a war that others started? Why did innocent people have to die? Why? Why?

"I'm here," he said as he rocked us both. "Hush, Bells."

"Ah, Edward," I sobbed.

"I know honey," he said and kissed the top of my head. "I know."

I'd no idea how long we sat on that cold cemented ground. Not once did he let go of me or try to say anything else. I could only hear him hum a tune I'd never heard before. It was soft, cleansing, and so pure. I closed my eyes and saw the faces of my kids- their smiles, their toothless grins as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to me, the sadness in their eyes every time they told me they missed me.

I was deployed to Iraq for twelve months and I've already been here for six. I had to go through another two without their tiny arms around me; without their kisses or cheerful Saturday wake up calls. I had to stay strong for them. All I did was for them… and _him_. He was the one that kept me sane while we talked at night. He was the one that encouraged me not to give up because I was so fucking tired of chasing death away from us.

I wished and hoped for things between us to change. I wanted us to be together, but I knew that it wasn't possible. He was my Sergeant and I was at his command. He always had my back and I his. I had the back of my entire unit. He always asked for my whereabouts whenever we returned from a small mission or patrol and I hadn't checked in with him. . He always rocked me to heaven by just a simple touch.

He shifted slightly and I started panicking. "Don't leave me," I said no more than a whisper. Gone was the strong and independent woman.

He sighed and lifted my chin with his fingers to look at me. He ran his thumbs gently over my cheekbones and wiped my tears. "Never sweetheart," he vowed forcefully, his voice breaking slightly. "Never."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a couple of characters that might be added in future, are mine.

Someone might ask why I decided on this line of work when I vowed as a kid never to choose it.

Someone might ask why instead of being in my tiny hometown of Forks, I was on the other side of the world.

Someone might ask why instead of being with my kids and tucking them into bed at night; I was trying to save people.

The answer is simple: I was here for them. I wanted them to be proud of their Mama; to be proud because I was keeping our family safe, including our country.

Being the daughter of a Lt. Colonel, at the time - months before his promotion as a Colonel - I knew the risks and sacrifices that had to be made. I knew that there might be a day I'd die in a fight, a bombing or an attack. This had been my fear every single time my father was deployed. September eleventh was the catalyst for my decision. Many Americans and I joined the Marines back then so we could protect our nation and families. Two semesters before I graduated from the International Relations and Pacific Studies Department of USD, I dropped the news to Charlie, and despite his protests, here I am. He didn't like it because he'd always hoped I would finish college. After a heart-to-heart discussion, he saw that it was what I wanted to do. I needed to be challenged and make a difference.

In my eleven year career I've been overseas three times, including this one: a year in Korea, two years in Germany for duty assignment and my current deployment of a year in Iraq. I've seen things and been in situations that people could never imagine. Ours families couldn't understand, neither could our friends. It's a different thing to hear stories to actually live them. Only men and women that have or do serve, can comprehend the extent of our experiences. I've seen my brothers and sisters die or get severely injured and yet none of us regret our choice to join. There is a purpose behind all this: freedom- a gift from God that no one should take for granted.

"Staff Sergeant Swan," Hunter called.

"What?" I said and glared. It pissed me off when they called me that. It was just Sarge for the time being or Swan.

After SFC Crowley's car trigged an IED and killed him on the spot, I was in charge of our platoon until his replacement arrived. It was weird because I was used to being the one receiving the orders and not giving them. Colonel Black's order was for me to wait at the base because he couldn't risk losing another NCO. I wanted to be on the field and not sitting around waiting.

"Newton said that the new SFC will arrive in about ten minutes," he rushed.

"Okay," I said and stood up. "The rest?"

"All gathered. We're the only ones missing," he said and paled.

"Is everything alright kid?" I said and dusted my pants.

"With all due respect Sarge, I hope the new SFC will be nothing like Crowley," he mumbled and looked down.

I snorted and laughed lightly. Crowley was one of the few fuckers who was paid by the US Government, to do nothing but sit around. He didn't care about his Unit or about the fact that he was responsible for their lives. For fucks sake, whenever we were engaged in combat he was sleeping.

"James," I said calmly and his body instantly relaxed. It was Bella talking now and not his superior. "How many years have we fought together?"

"Two and a half years," he said.

"That's right. And what do you think of me?" I asked knowing what his answer will be.

"You take shit from no one," he replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because you've worked with the best and you respect the every private."

"Do you think I'd ever allow a person like Crowley to lead us again?" He said nothing. "James, Crowley obtained his rank because his goddamned father-in-law is a General. I won't give a fuck if this new SFC plays golf with Obama. I'll report his ass before he could even blink."

Hunter enlisted right after he finished high school. His father died from a heart attack a few months before his graduation and he made the decision of joining to help his family financially. He was a good kid; quiet, respectful and focused. He was a comrade that anyone would want in their platoon. He would jump in front of a bullet for every single one of us if he thought it was the right thing to do. Shitheads had no place in our unit.

He smiled at me and nodded. "Let's go," he said and went to meet the others.

"So, have you heard any dirt on the new one?" I asked.

"Only that he is from Chicago," he sighed.

"Fucking Cubs," I hissed. "What the fuck Hunter? Am I the only who knows how to pick a team?

He threw his head back and started laughing. "Sorry Sarge."

"Mariners are the best," I said matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh," he grinned. "How are your kids?"

I smiled sadly. "Growing. Yesterday was their first day of kindergarten. Charlie called me earlier and said that Chris was crying all the time when Lisa was all excited."

"I made my dad stay with me the whole day," James said wistfully.

I giggled. I could imagine Charlie doing that. It would have been hilarious to watch him sit at the corner of the classroom in those tiny chairs. My dad and I have had a difficult life and I don't mean financially. After that bitch I had for a mother ditched us both, he did the best he could to cover the void she left behind. As if I cared. Until I had my kids, my whole world resolved around him. He was the best father a child could ever wish for: doting, loving, funny, and firm when he had to be.

Due to his line of work we traveled a lot but we mostly stayed in California. When I was six years old we went on a road trip and ended up finding this cute little town called Forks, a few hours outside Seattle. We spent a whole week there, hiking, camping, fishing, eating at the diner and only on the very last day did he meet Sue; my future step-mom. She was a God sent gift. I made her life a living hell back then because I thought that she barged into our lives to take my daddy away from me. On my seventh birthday Dad was almost a year into his relationship with Sue. He had to deploy to Germany for a year and having no other options, they got married. Sue had kept her house in Forks so she and I moved there. Once he returned the plan was for us to go wherever he was stationed. In my childish mind I wasn't happy. I was stuck with a woman I hated, so I made her pay for it by painting the white walls with my black marker, spilling bleach on her favorite carpet, breaking her favorite crystal vase. I blinked my tears away furiously when I realized how stupid I was.

" _I want my daddy," I hiccupped. "Please, I'll be a good girl."_

" _Sweetheart you know that your daddy had to go away," she said while she tried to hug me. I pushed her away._

" _I hate you," I screamed. "If it weren't for you, I'd be with him," I finished and rushed to my room._

_She called me to dinner later that day but I didn't go. Instead, I packed my school bag with my favorite pink dress and a picture of my daddy. I took Mr. Twinkles in my hand and swore to him that we'd go find him. Germany wasn't far from Forks, right? I opened my door and saw that Sue's door was closed. I tiptoed down the stairs and left the house from the back door. I looked up to the sky and it was a beautiful orange color, with tons of gray clouds._

" _I'm coming Daddy," I smiled and started walking towards the trees._

_I had no idea how long I walked. As I looked around I saw nothing but trees. Something boomed and I jumped. I was so scared. Soon I felt a drop fall on my arm. I walked and walked calling for my dad but I felt so tired and sleepy._

" _I'm so sleepy Mr. Twinkles," I whispered and I felt something wet on my face this time._

_I started running because the rain would start soon and I didn't want to mess my dress. Daddy got it for me right before he left. It was white with small purple and gray doodles and it was beautiful. I found a small log under a tree and sat there. Once it stopped raining I would start walking again. I closed my eyes and waited for the rain to stop._

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in the hospital with an oxygen mask on my face and an IV drip in my hand. I was missing for seven hours until someone found me. Sue went ballistic when she realized I was gone and with the help of the local PD and the Natives from La Push they started a search party. She tried calling my dad but he was away on a mission and they couldn't get a hold of him.

When I woke up in that hospital bed, I was pleased to be out of the rain and back to a safe place after being so scared while all alone. I remember looking at Sue while she slept with her head on my bed and she was too pale for her light chocolate skin. When she woke up and saw me awake she started crying saying how scared she was; that she loved me so much. That was the day my feelings for her started to change and they grew as years passed. She was the one that explained about periods to me a couple of months before I started bleeding for the first time; she was the one that gave me the sex talk when I started high school. She was the one that held me in her arms when I bawled my eyes out after the sperm donor left me.

She was my mom.

"You know," Hunter started. "Maybe you should start thinking about leaving. I can see every time we talk about them how much you miss them."

I shook my head. "Of course I miss them James. There are my whole life but I have to take care of them. This is my job and this job pays for everything they need. It's a fucked up thing to say but it's the truth," I said sincerely.

By the time we walked around the corner and the soldiers saw us they stood at attention. James joined them and I took a deep breath.

"As you all know," I started, "…SFC Crowley's jeep trigged an IED a week ago, losing him in the process and a couple of our brothers. I was assigned to take care of our platoon until his replacement arrived. Most of us have been together for a long time and I'd like to think of us as friends," I continued. "I don't want to tire you with my rambling so I'd like to give you a last order as your Sarge. You see anything wrong in the new SFC, you come to me and I'll take care of it. One Crowley was enough for a life time."

I smiled as they snickered. I turned my head to my left and saw a Jeep approaching us. "Showtime Ladies and Gents," I called and turned around.

I couldn't count how many times we almost got killed when that fucker gave out our orders. We were supposed to go east and he'd sent us north. When we were supposed to exercise, he sent us to clean our guns. When we were supposed to form a plan so we could patrol a suspicious area, that fucker thought it would be wise to see Casablanca. Worthless piece of shit.

"Atten-hut!" I called once the jeep stopped in front of us.

Everyone snapped to position: stood straight, looking forward, unmoving. Once the SFC stood in front of me I saluted and he saluted back, smirking.

_Smirking?_

"At ease gentleman," he said in a silky voice.

Asshole…

Someone cleared their throat loudly. Fucking Stanley. Bitch can't keep her mouth shut unless she's sucking a dick.

"And ladies," he said and chuckled.

Fuck…

"I'm First Sergeant Edward Cullen and this," he pointed to the soldier next to him, "… is Lance Corporal Emmett McCarty. It recently came to my knowledge that this unit wasn't running the way it was supposed to and truth be told, I wasn't very pleased with it. As was our Colonel - who only after the unfortunate accident - found out what was happening. For the remaining six months of this tour, I want only one thing from you: your trust. Once I have it everything will work perfectly."

I tried really hard to suppress my eyes from rolling but unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed. Who was he trying to impress?

"Is there something you wanna say Staff Sergeant?" he asked and placed his hands on his hips.

Fuck you…

"No Sergeant," I said without making eye contact.

"Good," he paused. "Staff Sergeant I would like you to show me my office please and for the rest of you as you were."

What the fuck? Now I was a tour guide?

"Yes Sergeant," I said respectfully and I started walking ahead.

I went around the corner and started pointing out the mess hall, Bas, the racks, the beer garden and finally the LZ which was up on a small hill. We passed through the area were the dogs were trained and Sergeant Cullen paused for a second, looking at Cheney who was petting the puppy he found a couple of days ago. He walked toward him and stopped.

"Cute little thing," he chuckled. Ben didn't even lift his head to look at him.

"Yeah, man. I promised my little sister to get her a dog once I got bac…" His eyes widened when he looked at Sarge. "I'm sorry Sir," he said and when Ben started to salute him, he waved him off.

"It's okay," Sergeant Cullen said and paused for a second to look at Ben's name tag, "…Cheney. I don't expect you to salute me every time you see me."

What the hell? That joker Crowley demanded to be saluted even if he was standing in front of his window and this guy didn't want to be?

"But it's…" Ben started but he cut him off.

"I know it's customary Cheney," he chuckled. "You salute me when it's absolutely needed and that goes for all of you, including you Staff Sergeant."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sir," I said instantly. Was I rude? Yes, but I didn't care. I didn't trust him. What if he was a psycho that liked to get soldiers in trouble?

He chuckled and shook his head. "So stubborn." I lifted my chin and looked at him defiantly.

Oh fuck. His eyes were green? Shit, shit, shit!

"Sir, you don't know me so please don't make any assumptions," I said and suddenly I shut my mouth. _Shut up you idiot! Insulting a higher rank?_ "With all due respect, Sir."

He smiled and rubbed the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "Shall we?" he asked, showing a general direction with his hand.

"Sir," I said and started walking again, a bit faster though. At some point I heard the behemoth he had next to him call me a spitfire. I smirked to myself. ' _Haven't seen spitfire yet, sonny._ '

Once we reached Sarge's office, I pointed to the door. "We're here, Sir," I started. "I made sure to place all the documents and lists of supplies on you desk. Now if you'll excuse me I n…"

"Not so fast Ma'am," he said cutting me off. _Ma'am?_ Did I look like a fucking _Ma'am_? "I'd like for us to talk a bit and get to know each other since we'll be working closely."

Shit he's gonna chew me alive. He bypassed me, opened the door and stepped in. Snuffy showed me the door and I went in, with him following right behind. He closed the door and headed toward the mini fridge. Sergeant Cullen took off his cap, placed it on his desk and looked around. His hair was the oddest color I'd ever seen: dark bronze with tints of brown here and grayish sideburns.

"Do you want something to drink Edward?" Snuffy asked, making me gasp lowly. Both men turned to look at me briefly.

"I'm okay Emmett," he said and sat down. "How about you Ma'am?"

_There we go with the fucking Ma'am again._

I shook my head. "I'm good, Sir."

"Emmett, go and have a look around," Sarge said. "Come back in an hour." McCarty nodded and left.

"When we're in here," he started. "I'm Edward and you're Bella."

I inhaled deeply. Only close family and friends called me that. How the fuck did he know my pet name? I was either Swan, Isabella for acquaintances and as of recently _Ma'am_.

"Or do you prefer Isabella instead?" he asked and smiled. "Please have a seat."

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" I fired defensively.

"Far from it," he said and motioned to the chair again.

I reluctantly sat down. I was being apprehensive because I had no idea who this man was. If you had a person like Crowley as a SFC you would relate more easily. It's tough to have someone order you around when he didn't know shit and you had to nod and say yes.

"So what's it gonna be: Bella or Isabella?" he repeated.

"Swan," I said firmly.

"Okay, _Swan_ ," he said and scratched the back of his neck before resting his hands on top of the papers in front of him. "Colonel Black informed me about the way Crowley worked around here but I need to hear it firsthand."

"Instead of wanting to know the unit's affairs you ask this?" I asked.

"I know the unit's affairs Swan," he said coolly. "I did my homework before getting here. I do however, want to know about Crowley."

I sighed. "Where to begin?"

"From the start," he teased lightly.

"SFC Crowley was positioned to our unit right before we deployed. At first he seemed interested but day by day he started to change," I started. "He would forget to sign the forms for new supplies and blame me. He would be late for training or in many cases never appear." I stopped talking because I knew he wouldn't like what followed.

"Proceed," he nodded.

"He neglected our exercises and we were nearly out of med supplies because he always had something more important to do. A soldier would ask him something simple and he didn't have the decency to answer. He'd only say 'That's what Swan's here for,' and then dismiss him. We were out in the night and he was sleeping as if nothing was happening. The worst was when he sent us for patrols. He had no idea about strategy and co-ordinates where out of the question. We had some Intel about possible Al-Qaeda movement north of Fallujah. I presented all the facts but he insisted than we should go south because he felt it was a decoy. We followed his order and found nothing. He blamed me of course. The day his car was bombed, for some reason he wanted to go to Abu Ghraib. I insisted that he shouldn't go because there were reports of enemy test bombing and that we needed to check it out first, but he wouldn't even listen to me." I finished.

"Why didn't you report him?" he asked.

I snorted. "Report the son-in-law of a General? Sir, I'd be out before I could blink."

"Colonel…" he started.

"Colonel Black would do what? Report him and once the General heard about it, he would bypass it," I fired. "With all due respect Sir, we both know that not everyone is a saint. Greed is everywhere, Sir."

We said nothing for a few minutes. He sat there thinking but I was counting the seconds till I could leave. I wanted to be alone.

"When I went to college, I wanted nothing more than to become a doctor. My father's dream was to become a pediatrician but how could a man be one when couldn't tolerate blood?" he started and smiled sadly. "So I decided since my father couldn't live his dream I could do it for him, so I busted my ass off studying and had perfect grades. My dad was so proud of me but deep down he knew the reason I was doing it. I was accepted to the University of Chicago with a full scholarship.

"During my third year of college, I realized that no matter how much I loved my father, I couldn't become someone I wasn't. So after extensive talks, my parents understood and I dropped out. I was twenty without a degree and I had no idea what I wanted to do in life. I got a full-time job in a small Surplus store and I was content up to a point. I had a job but something was missing. One day, a Marine came into the store and wanted to buy military belts. I had seen many Marines but he was different. The pride and joy he felt for his job was so visible. We started a talking and he suggested that I enlist, so after a lot of thinking I decided to go for it."

I said nothing. From his narration I knew that he wanted me to understand something; Charlie would tell me to always allow people to finish. And so I did.

"Training was tough and there were times I doubted my decision but being the stubborn individual I was, I didn't give up. My first transfer was in a joint installation in South Carolina and after that a good portion in San Diego. When I was promoted to Corporal it came to my attention that a certain SFC asked a couple of Sergeants to rough up a Private: they would intimidate him, beat the shit out of him. I accidentally found him in a head that was no longer in service, treating his wounds.

"His face was intact but the rest of his body was different shades of black and blue. He even had cuts but they weren't deep. I was so angry to the point of crying in front of him. I couldn't understand why he would order such a thing. I made the decision of reporting them but somehow he found out before I had the chance and decided that I needed to learn a lesson. I was beaten pretty badly and had to be hospitalized. My Captain visited one time and asked me who had done it. Call me stupid, but I didn't tell him. He left with the promise of coming back to check on me, but he didn't and neither did the SFC."

"The SFC didn't?" I asked. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fear, cowardness, negligence; take your pick. Maybe he thought I learned my lesson and didn't need to come. Anyway, the following day, after I got back from x-ray, I found the Major of the Unit in my room, waiting for me. Even though my right hand was in a cast, I tried to salute him," he smiled. "He shook his head and approached me. He got a small briefing from the medic and once he was gone he turned and looked at me. He had a spark in his eyes - one that said 'don't you dare fuck with me'.

"Major had the reputation of being the badass on camp. He was firm and abode the military laws. Professional and his work ethics were impeccable. You know it's one thing not to spill your guts to your Captain and another to even think of not telling your Major. He ordered me to get in bed and once I was comfortable he looked me in the eye and told me 'Son, you tell me now who did this to you and that's an order, not a request'."

"I assume you told him?" I asked interested.

He smirked. "I did, but only after I explained what I'd witnessed. To say that he was furious would be an understatement. He had those monsters court marshaled; they were sentenced with two years of imprisonment each and dishonorably discharged. After that incident he sort of took me under his wing until he transferred."

"Sir…"

"The point of this story, Staff Sergeant Swan, is that I respect what I do… I _love_ what I do is more like it. It's fulfilling because I do care about my men and women. I respect the fact that they are here for a reason and the sacrifices they had to make in order to be here," he said. "After what happened to me I vowed to myself that I'd become the best SFC I could because that was my job."

Somehow he could see through my apprehension and he tried his best to tame it down. He seemed to be honest and thoughtful but only time would be able to tell. Having lived with the most honest man a person could ever know, made you that way. It was a tough cookie to find someone like my father.

"Have you seen him since then?" I asked. "He sounds like a very special person."

"I have. It was when I was three months away from being promoted to Master Sergeant. I was so emotional that day because even though we lost contact for so many years, he'd become a second father to me."

I nodded. "Good," I said. "It's nice to have people who care about you."

"I agree," he said affirmatively. "The day I became a First Sergeant, I called him and he told me only one thing: Your job now is to entail going out and know the pulse of all matters for your Colonel. If one finds you sit…"

I gasped and my heart started beating on full throttle. "…sitting at your desk then you're doing not your job," I said, cutting him off as he leaned back grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You know my father."

"And for that I'll be grateful to whomever brought him into my life. Your father was the one who made me the Marine I am today, with his guidance and support," he paused. "I met him in Seattle three days before I flew here. He told me to make him proud."

"That's what he tells me every time I leave," I whispered. Fuck I was gonna cry.

"He also asked me to take care of my Unit and a very special person."

My hands shook lightly. I missed him so much. Yes, we had Skype and all but it wasn't the same as the real thing.

"'Take care of my little girl, Ginger,'" he smiled. "She's the most important person in my world."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Sorry," I said hoarsely.

"No need to be sorry. We're far away from home and it sure makes us vulnerable - especially when our loved ones are concerned."

"You don't have to," I said after a few moments of silence.

"I know."

"I don't want you to."

"I know."

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes before I looked at my watch hoping that time would've passed. Any other in my place would've grilled him for info about my dad; asked questions: how was he, if he mentioned my kids. I wanted to be alone. I needed to go to my happy place… with them.

Sarge cleared his throat. "I was given a couple of things to give you," he said, stood up and reached into the side pocket of his trousers. He pulled out a bright yellow envelope and handed it to me. "The package is in my duffle bag. Emmett will bring it to you later."

I nodded and got up. "Sir, if you'll excuse me."

"Today everyone has a free day as I need to settle in," he said.

"What time do you usually start exercising?"

' _My God, just let me leave,_ ' I hissed in my head.

"After breakfast," I said.

He chuckled evilly in a good way. "Meet me here at oh-four-hundred. I have a tiny suspicion that our troopers are a bit rusty."

I caught his plan at once and started laughing. "I've got air horns."

"I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship. I like your spirit."

"Thank you, Sir," I said and this time I didn't ask to be excused. I headed straight toward the door. Once I grabbed the handle, I paused and turned around. "By the way it's Bella… _Edward._ "

He grinned at me and crossed his hands over his chest. I stepped outside the office and as I was about to close the door, he called my name.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not a psycho," he said and winked.

Well fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military terms:
> 
> SFC: Sergeant First Class: A Sergeant First Class' primary responsibility is training and mentoring Lieutenants, tactical logistics, tactical casualty evacuations, and the senior tactical advisor to the platoon leader. With today's operations tempo, a Sergeant First Class may fill the role of platoon leader if no suitable officer is available.
> 
> NCO: Non Commissioned Officer: is a sub-officer; a military officer who has not been given a commission.
> 
> Lance Corporal: is a military rank, used by many armed forces worldwide, and also by some police forces and other uniformed organizations. It is below the rank of corporal, and is typically the lowest non-commissioned officer, usually equivalent to the NATO Rank Grade OR-3.
> 
> Staff Sergeant: Staff Sergeant (SSG) is E-6 rank in the U.S. Army, just above Sergeant and below Sergeant First Class, and is a non-commissioned officer. Staff Sergeants are generally placed in charge of squads, but can also act as platoon sergeants in the absence of a Sergeant First Class.
> 
> IED: also known as a roadside bomb, is a homemade bomb constructed and deployed in ways other than in conventional military action. It may be constructed of conventional military explosives, such as an artillery round, attached to a detonating mechanism.
> 
> Mess hall: kitchen
> 
> BAS: Battalion Aid Station
> 
> Rack: bed
> 
> Beer garden: area set aside for the social consumption of alcohol and smoking of tobacco; may contain barbecue or picnic facilities.
> 
> LZ: Landing Zone
> 
> Snuffie or Snuffy: junior Marine, Lance Corporal and below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a couple of characters that might be added in future, are mine.

_**EPov** _ ** **

"I c-can't believe you're," Mom wailed. "I c-can't believe you're d-doing th-this to me again."

Dad sighed and held her tightly. I swear that if she was able to go through the computer screen right now and hug the shit out of me then she would have. Mom was never able to settle with the fact that my job required me to travel a lot. Yes, they had been more than supportive but deep down I knew that they were afraid. Fear was what caused her extreme reaction at the news of a new deployment.

"Mom," I said soothingly. "It's only for six m…" I didn't get to finish as she started wailing again. I should've been used to it by now but it still broke my heart.

"I haven't seen you in over eight months and just when you're finally coming home you get deployed," she cried. "What sins am I paying for?"

"Mom, I'll still be able to come for a couple of days before I leave."

"You promise?" she hiccupped.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

She shook her head. "I just miss you so much, Edward."

And that's how a man's heart shatters. "I miss you too, Mom."

"When are you coming?" she asked as she tried to compose herself.

"Tomorrow, around noon. I'll stay 'til Sunday and Monday I fly to Seattle."

"Tomorrow? I don't have enough time to prepare!" Mom screeched.

"Mom it's just me. You don't need to make special preparations or anything," I complained.

"I need to air your room, go to the grocery store, ask Jenna to take over for as long as you stay." I shook my head since I knew that if I continued to complain then she'd keep going.

"How is Charlie?" Dad asked.

"He's good. I'm going to give him a call once we're done."

The only thing I hated about my job was announcing to my family a deployment. In my twenty year career I'd been deployed nines times and each time was worse when I dropped the news. Being an only child was suffocating sometimes and yet I couldn't help myself but to love them more and more as I grew older.

"I'm going to make your favorite," Mom sniffled. Just at the thought of homemade food, especially my Mom's stuffed veal roll, made my stomach growled in anticipation.

Dad chuckled. "Assuming from the ravenous grimace you just made, your stomach made its presence known, huh?"

I smirked and winked at him. "Well, I'm not the lucky son of a bitch that tastes her delicious meals everyday."

"You and your filthy mouths. Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong," Mom protested.

"Now now, my love," Dad said. "I don't hear you compl…"

"Whoa!" I half yelled. "Don't want to know that shit, Dad. Jesus, that's my Mom!"

"Your hot Mom if I may add," he fired teasingly and started laughing, as Mom gasped horrified.

"Carlisle," she said and slapped his chest.

"What? You heard the Cardiologist. Sex is good because it helps the heart to pump blood faster."

"I'm gonna be sick," I groaned and slapped my hand over my forehead.

"Once you find that special someone son, you'll be like me," my father said mischievously. "And _I_ ' _ll_ be sitting front row and enjoy the show."

"You're such a pervert," I laughed. "No time for this shit Dad."

And just like that my dear mother burst into tears. "That wench," she cried. ' _Dear God not this again_ ' I moaned in my head, "…ruined him."

Jane and I used to date –if date properly qualifies the nature of our relationship- for seven years. We were in an exclusive relationship; comfortable with each other. As years went by though, I came to realize that my feelings couldn't get past the stage of comfort and friendship. There was no earth shattering love; the one where you give every single cell of yours to your other half. It was naïve and immature of me at this age to wish for something like that but after all, at the end of the day, dreaming was the only thing that kept us going.

Three years ago, Jane and I talked about getting married. We came to that decision since neither of us was getting any younger, but, when it came to children and my job we couldn't agree on anything. She wanted me to retire as she didn't want to relocate when my job required it and she could never see herself as a mother since her career was more important. Only then did I realize that she wasn't what I was looking for; that marriage was nothing more than a convenience on both ends. We didn't want to find a middle solution: I desperately wanted children and she didn't. She wanted me to leave my job and I didn't. We broke up, sold our house and parted ways like civilized people. Last time a saw her was six months ago, newlywed and very, _very_ pregnant.

"Mother," I groaned. "Not this again. We've talked about it thousands of times."

"I know," she cried. "I just want you happy, Edward. Don't think that I don't notice the sadness in your eyes when I mention Kate's boys to you."

Kate, my only cousin was married to a very dear friend and colleague of mine, Garrett. It was only a couple of months after my break up with Jane that Kate agreed to be my date for the Annual Christmas Ball. They met; started dating within a week and three months later they were married. They have two adorable little boys: Derek, sixteen moths old and Jim, a newborn. I was Derek's Godfather and I loved him to pieces. Jim, as well, but I had a stronger bond with the eldest. Not long after the Jim was born, my cousin had asked me if I could be the children's guardian in case something happened to both Garrett and her. She didn't want the kids to be separated so I said yes immediately and then spent the next hour reassuring her that they would be okay.

"And I love you for that mother. But please stop pestering me about it. If it happens then it will be welcomed. Until then, drop it," I said firmly. She knew that when I used my 'military voice', as she called it, I was serious and dropped the issue.

She sniffled and nodded. "I-I'll go and call Jenna," she said brokenly.

"Mom," I started but she bolted from the chair and disappeared. I threw my head back and stared at the ceiling. I hated it when this happened.

"She's just worried," Dad said sadly. "She means no harm."

"Tell me something I don't know, Dad. I just don't want to talk about it all the time." I swallow hard because I was about to call her and apologize, as always. "I need to go to bed," I lied. "I have a long day tomorrow. I'll call you once I land, okay?"

"Okay, son. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," I said and ended the call.

I made a chicken salad, sat on my leather couch and watched the Mariners game. My father once told me that I should be ashamed being a Mariners fan and not a Cubs one, since I was a native Chicagoan. I chuckled as I recalled the shock when he found out I switched teams. He was so mad that I seriously thought t he might have a stroke.

My parents were like no others. Mom was the only daughter of a middle class family and Dad was the second child in his. My grandfather, Edward, had a small accounting company, inherited from his father and he in return passed it to mine. His dream was to see my father become a doctor and work side by side with my Uncle Jared. Too bad my father couldn't stand the sight of blood so instead he decided to follow his father's footsteps. Original huh?

Forty-four years ago, during a rainy mothers' day in Chicago, my father had forgotten to buy a present for my grandmother. Knowing her and what a simple woman she was, he decided that the best choice was to get her a bouquet with white lilies and red carnations. He stopped at the first flower shop he saw and entered without knowing that he was about to meet the love of his life, his soul mate. Two hours later, with a wonderful bouquet of flowers and a date for the following day, my father left the shop and went home. Exactly a year after they met, they got married and soon yours truly was born.

I really tried to allow my father to live his dream through me, but we both knew that it wasn't my calling; even if I never spoke the words. Becoming a Marine wasn't the job I envisioned as a child but once I enlisted, I knew that it was what I was supposed to do all along. It gave me a great purpose; a dangerous one but great nonetheless. Getting deployed was one thing but going to war was totally different. There were times, back in Afghanistan, where I was scared; scared of dying, scared of being captured by the Taliban and suffering at their hand, scared that I would never see my parents again. I still remember the day Mom went apeshit after finding out that I got injured.

Finishing off my salad, I placed the bowl on the coffee table and looked at the pictures that decorated my walls. I felt my eyes water, as a saw Peter's face smiling. We were best friends for as long as I could remember. We had the same interests, the same grades, the same circle of friends at school. The only difference was that he knew he wanted to be a Marine, but being an only child like myself, with no father in the picture, he decided against it no matter how much it hurt him to do so. Peter and I were like conjoined twins; he got a haircut, so did I. I'd be grounded, he'd be as well simply because he didn't want me to be alone or have fun when I wasn't able to. That's how he managed to enlist with me. Somehow we ended up being in the same Unit right before we went to war. If only I knew back then… if only. I was brought up to be strong and fight every obstacle that came across my path. I was never prepared though to see my comrades die; especially Peter. I missed him so much and there wasn't a day I didn't wish it was me instead of him. He had his life mapped out: return from war, find where his next transfer was, get hitched with his Maria, his high school sweetheart, and have his Mom live with them. I'd be his best man and he would be mine.

"I miss you brother."

**≈ **Ж≈****

I was barely out of the cab when the front door opened and I saw my mother running towards me. I barely managed to catch her when she threw herself at me.

"My baby boy," she sobbed, holding me in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much."

I could barely breathe but I didn't have the heart to detach her from me. I squeezed her as gently as possible and kissed the top of her head. Mom released me but not fully, and looked at my face; inch by inch as if she hadn't seen me in years. She ran her delicate fingers from my temple to cheek and smiled before her eyes started watering again.

"You have gray hair," she whispered. I smirked at her. "And laugh lines around your eyes."

"Ma, you said the same thing eight months ago," I laughed.

"They weren't so prominent," she mumbled.

"Sure they weren't," Dad chuckled. "Welcome home, son," he greeted and patted my back. "Let's get you inside."

Entering the living room I took a good look around. Even though I grew up in this house and knew every single corner in it, it still looked amazing. Every time I came home, there was always something new on display: a vase, a photo frame, new cushions; this time it was an antique clock that rested on the mantle of the fireplace. My mother loved going to bazaars, thrift stores and everywhere else she knew sold second-hand things. Her passion was to buy the items she liked, restore them herself, and then place them somewhere around the house. This was how I got my pride and joy; my Mariners baseball card collection with all the players from 1977 up to date. Dad almost had a heart attack when he saw that 'disgrace' in his house. Mom said that I could consider them as an heirloom to pass down to my sons when the time came. That made my father even angrier.

I sighed, sat on the couch and started to salivate once I saw the goodies on the coffee table: mint chocolate chip cookies, red devil cupcakes and a steaming apple pie. My stomach growled in protest and my father chuckled.

"Your things are in your room," he said and sat next to me.

"You didn't have to," I said and leaned forward to grab a cookie.

"Yes, I did," he stated. "Your mother is not the only who has the need to take care of you son. If we're lucky, we get see you twice a year and if taking your things to your room is one way I can do something for you, then I'll do it."

I cleared my throat to get rid of the lump. "I missed you, Dad," I whispered.

"Yeah, I missed you too, but shut up before the sobbing queen hears you," he grinned.

Mom entered the living room, holding a tray with her favorite coffee set. I made a move to get up and she glared at me. "Sit your ass down." I stifled a laugh because she almost never swore. She poured some coffee in a cup and handed it to me. I inhaled deeply: vanilla-caramel flavored coffee, my favorite. Peter would have called it coffee for pussies and I didn't give a damn.

"Now, how was your trip?" Mom asked as she sat down.

"Good," I replied as I shrugged my shoulders. "Thank God the Colonel gave me this short leave. It was very much needed."

She smiled and ran her fingers over my head. "Which is why, after you've had your coffee, you'll go and take a nap. I don't want to even think about how few hours you slept yesterday."

' _Three_ ' I thought bitterly, ' _…the day_ before _yesterday._ '

"How come you're going to Iraq early?" Dad asked.

Shit!

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked giving him a meaningful look. He nodded but someone else didn't like it.

"Answer the question, Edward," Mom demanded.

_Lie! Lie!_

"I was going to be transferred in six months time and take over SFC Crowley's Unit but he had a small accident and I was called to take over now instead of later," I said without giving too much information.

"Oh my," Mom whispered. "Is he okay?"

_If you consider six feet under as okay, then I suppose he is._

"Sure," I smiled. "He'll be good as new in no time." She kissed my cheek and rested her head on m shoulder. She knew I lied but she didn't say anything… and I'm glad she didn't.

We talked for at least another hour when Mom excused herself to go and prepare dinner. I, on the other hand, went to my room to get some sleep or try at least. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Moments like this always had me grateful for returning from a mission in almost one piece. When I was injured and witnessed Peter's death, everyone thought that I would suffer from PTSD. I had seen what it did to servicemen and prayed for it to never to happen to me. It has been tough, even up to now, I still have nightmares but very rarely. Therapy helped a lot but sometimes it felt as if it wasn't enough. Before we enlisted, we had researched what being a Marine entailed and PTSD was listed as one of the consequences of the job, especially during wartime. We saw documentaries and even met some patients but it wasn't enough to stop us.

' _Promise me brother that if something happens to me you'll make sure my girls are safe; that you'll be safe and sound. Don't allow war to fuck up your life._ '

Peter asked me to make that promise on our way to Afghanistan. He died seven months later. At first I didn't want to accept the fact that he was gone; that I'd lost my best friend - someone I considered my brother. When I was shipped back to the States was the hardest. I had to live day by day knowing that he wasn't coming back, watching Mama Carmen console my mother instead of being consoled. And Maria, sweet and caring Maria withering away every day that passed by and yet she stayed strong for Carmen. Both Carmen and I tried to persuade her that Peter would want her to live her life and get married but she wouldn't hear any of it. Her answer was simple: my heart stopped beating the day my Peter died. The only thing I can do is to wait until it's time to meet him again.

And she still does. Both of them moved to Mexico a couple of years after Peter died. With the money they got, they opened a small diner and they're coping. The fact that we talk maybe twice a year over the phone was quite saddening since it was my fault. I knew that I should have made good on my promise to him but deep down I knew they suffered every time we talked. The fact that I was alive was enough to hurt them. After all I was responsible…

A soft knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Only then did I realize that the water had started to turn cold. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door. My father was sitting on my couch holding an ashtray.

"Your mother asked me to bring you this," he said and left it on the small coffee table.

I nodded, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I knew that look my father had. He wanted to talk and there was no doubt about the subject. I dried myself, got dressed and went to face the music.

"Thank you," he said and looked at me with watery eyes.

_Sweet Jesus!_

"Nothing to thank me for Dad," I said and grabbed my cigarettes from my jacket. "I know that you watch the news." I sank down next to him, took out a cigarette and offered it to him. He hesitated for a second and I rolled my eyes. "I've got Listerine Strips."

"Fuck it," he said and took it. We smoked in peace for a few moments.

"How are things down there?" he asked looking at the floor.

"The same, more or less. You never know when the shit will hit the fan. So far everything is cool but at the same time everyone is on full alert. A buddy of mine is there on a different base and told me that everyone is shocked with Crowley's death," I sighed.

"I bet they are. Any one of them could be in their position," he said seriously.

"I know."

He nodded and got up. "Get some sleep," he said and kissed the top of my head. "I'll wake you up."

**≈ **Ж≈****

These three days passed by really fast and truth be told, I didn't like it. Mom had a small breakdown the previous night so Dad gave her a Xanax and before we even finished coffee she was dead to the rest of the world. When I woke up I still had a couple of hours before I needed to leave so I headed to the kitchen to have some coffee.

"Fucking Christ," I gasped and I grasped the door frame to prevent myself from falling flat on my ass. My Dad was sitting on the kitchen island with a glass of scotch, smoking.

"Coffee is ready," he said, putting out his cigarette and lighting another. The ashtray was full, his eyes bloodshot and the entire kitchen was freezing.

"Jesus, Dad. Are you trying to catch your death?" I closed the window above the sink and then headed to close the door. As I turned around I saw that a cup of coffee was already placed on the kitchen island along with cookies and a cupcake.

"You're all set up?" he asked as I sat down.

"Yes," I said and lit a cigarette.

"Good, good," he nodded. "Your mother made you a batch of cookies. I put them in your duffle bag when you were in the shower," he continued and cleared his throat. My father was never good with departures. He would be cool and right at the last second he would get all teary. "I got you two cartons of cigarettes and…"

I placed my hand over his and he stopped. "You didn't have to Dad, but thank you."

"Eat," he commanded.

Now _that,_ I could do. Once I finished everything I wiped my mouth and patted my stomach. "Best breakfast ever," I grinned.

Dad smiled sadly. "When are you flying to Iraq?"

"I'll spend a few hours in Seattle and then catch a flight to New York, London, Germany and finally Baghdad. Usually I would have to wait a bit but under the circumstances…"

"I see," he sighed and looked at his watch. "Help yourself to another cup of coffee while I get your things."

"No need to. I brought them with me on my way down."

He gulped the last drop from his glass and refilled it. You see, my father appeared to be strong in front of my Mom, but when it was just the two of us, he never hid his feelings. We were very close. Apart from Peter and Kate, I didn't have any friends when I was younger, so that made my Dad and me very close..

"I'm gonna be alright," I encouraged in a feeble attempt to cheer him up. That earned me a glare.

"Don't fuck with me kid," he hissed. "Until every single one of you leaves that goddamned place, you'll always be in danger. There will _always_ be roadside bombs, there will _always_ be fucking snipers and there will _always_ be a couple of fuck ups who want to kill just to get a thrill out of it," he finished and lit another cigarette. "I almost lost you once, Edward."

"Dad, I'm not going to war; I'll only be gone for six months and then I'll be here for a long time. When I say I'm gonna be fine all you have to do is trust me."

"Trusting _you_ is not the issue," he mumbled. "It's those fuckers I don't trust."

I heard a horn indicating that my taxi arrived. I put on my jacket and went to get my things but Dad stopped me. "Go say goodbye to her and I'll wait for you outside."

As I entered their bedroom, I saw her sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake her up. I kneeled in front of her and lightly pulled back the hair that fell on her face. Even in her sixties, Mom was still a striking woman: caramel hair, beautiful hazel eyes, light freckles here and there. Anyone would be proud to have her as their Mom; she was kind hearted, soothing, funny, helpful, encouraging, the best damn cook and I was the lucky one that had her.

"I love you. Mom," I whispered and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you'll even miss me." I stood up and headed to the door and left the room as silently as possible.

Dad was waiting in front of the cab, lost in his thoughts. I cleared my throat because I didn't want to startle him. He turned to look at me and his eyes were full of tears.

"Be safe," he said in a hoarse voice.

"I will Dad," I vowed.

He nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come back to me."

I lowered my head because I knew if I looked at him I would start crying and that was out of the question. I felt his hands around my shoulders; engulfing me in a warm hug.

"I love you so much," he choked.

"Me too, Dad," I said and patted his back. "I'll call you when I reach Seattle."

"Say hi to Charlie from me."

"I will," I said and opened the cab's door.

Instinctively, I looked up and saw Mom standing in front of the window, holding the curtain. She waved at me and I smiled in return and blew her a kiss. She winked and made a move to 'catch' kiss in her hand and place it over her heart, a gesture she's repeated since I was very little. She'd be okay.

'Go' she mouthed.

And I did…

**≈ **Ж≈****

"Sir," I heard a woman call. I opened my eyes and blinked. "We're about to land so fasten your seatbelt."

"Thanks," I said and looked outside my window.

As I passed through the luggage claim, I called Mom at work and then Dad. They again told me to give their regards to Charlie, and to make sure to call them in-between flights no matter what time it was. When the doors opened I came face to face with the Major. Yes, he retired as a Major General but to me he would always be Major and I, Ginger.

"Edward," he called and gave me a one arm hug.

"Hey Major. How are you?"

"Never better," he said and patted my back twice. "What time is your next flight?"

"In four hours," I replied and stashed my cap in my jacket pocket.

"Wanna go out or find a place to sit here?"

"Here is better. Whenever we get together we forget about the time so…" I trailed.

We found a small and quiet café that had a small play area for kids. The entire time he was holding a small package with a yellow envelope taped to it.

"Let me get our coffees and we'll talk," he said and placed the box on a chair.

"I'll get them," I offered and he glared.

"Sit down, Ginger."

I folded my hands over my chest and smirked. "Ya know, I should be the one ordering you around now," I teased and he snorted.

"I may be retired but I'm old school Cullen. I'll drop you on your ass in no time," he laughed. "Black with one cream, correct?"

"Yes."

The Major was a unique person; a man not to be taken for granted and he made sure you knew that. He was the epitome of a Marine, a great friend and mentor. Despite our rank difference at the time he was serving, he knew how to separate friendship and work. He never deserved to be treated the way he was by his first wife. Charlie spoke of her only a couple of times since I met him and from the things he told me that woman was nothing. The only thing he is grateful to her for is his daughter. Isabella is a thirty-two year old Marine who is serving abroad at the moment.. Sue, his current wife, whom I'd only met a few times but I could tell just by looking at them that they were meant to be together. She was a second Esme. It's a shame these two never met. They'd talked a couple of times over the phone when I visited Charlie.

"So tell me what's new," Major said.

"There's nothing new apart from my sudden deployment. It kind of threw me off but I can't do anything about it," I said and took a sip from my coffee. "It's a shame they died they way they did and only five minutes away from Baghdad." Charlie snorted. That wasn't good.

"That motherfucker Edward, didn't die in Baghdad," he whispered as he looked around. "He died on his way to Abu Ghraib." _Come again?_ "And this I know for a fact."

I brought my chair closer to the table and leaned forward. "Abu Ghraib?" I asked.

"From what I know he told everyone that he was going to Baghdad but he let slip to his Staff Sergeant that he was going there. There were rumors of test bombing around the area but he did what he wanted anyway and that cost him his life along with three others," he finished angrily.

"He had no place to go there Charlie," I said thoughtfully.

"This whole mess is under investigation because it's fishy," he sighed. "That damn facility might have changed name and hands but I'm sure there are still US prisoners there."

"Did the Colonel know?"

"No. For all he knew, Crowley was going to Victory Base Complex to visit his cousin because he 'broke his leg' during PT."

"Did he seriously tell that shit so he could leave?"

"Yes," he said affirmatively. "When the news spread, said cousin barged into the Colonels' office demanding to know what happened. So imagine Black's surprise when he saw him pacing like a madman in front of him."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I just hope this whole mess won't turn out to be a repeat of 2006. If he was that kind of man then I don't even want to think about how he treated his Unit."

"The Unit is damn lucky to have the SSgt it has and that currently fills your shoes until you get there," he smiled and leaned back to his chair.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "You know him?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed.

I waited for a few seconds. "Who is he?"

"My daughter."

I blinked…

And blinked again…

I opened my mouth but nothing came out so I blinked. Major threw his head back and let a boisterous laugh causing a couple of head to turn in our direction. Once he regained his composure, he took out his wallet and handed me a picture… and I stopped breathing. She was gorgeous; pale skin- dark brown hair and her eyes… my God, those eyes were like mirrors to her soul. Her smile was breathtaking and I wondered if it would be that bright for real. Without realizing it I run my thumb over her cheek and tried to fantasize how it would feel under my touch.

"Are you done ogling my baby girl, Ginger?" Charlie asked and I jumped lightly, feeling mortified for having those thoughts about Isabella no matter how innocent they may or may not have been. It was his daughter for Christ sakes.

I cleared my throat and put the picture down but not before I looked at it once last time. "Sorry," I said lamely.

"No you're not," he chuckled. "She's a beautiful woman, Edward. I can acknowledge that."

"Strong genes you got there, Major," I teased. "Spitting image of you, that one."

"And in character as well, even though she mingles it with a bit of Sue sometimes," he grinned. "Stubborn as a mule."

I smiled lightly when I noticed a figure looming over Charlie's head; boring holes into his skull. It was Sue and from the look she had on her face, she was angry. What was surprising though, was that she had two little children with her: a boy and a girl. The girl had light brown hair with gray eyes, where the little boy had dark hair and brown eyes. The little girl tugged on her hand; Sue looked at her and pouted her lips to shush her. She looked up and smiled lightly at me before she squinted at Major's head. Someone was in big trouble.

"So," I said a little louder. "Since you mentioned that gorgeous wife of yours- who has the courage to put up with and you should probably kiss her feet for the rest of your lives- how is she?" I asked and bit the inside of my cheek.

Charlie paled for a second if not two and then sighed. "She's behind me, isn't she?" he asked, closed his eyes and turned around.

"Pa," the little girl shrieked cheerfully and fell into his arms. "Did you like our surprise? Nana said you'd be," she paused for a second and furrowed her cute little eye brows. "What did you say Nana?"

"That he'd be surprised alright," she sneered with a smile plastered on her face.

_Charles Logan Swan, you're fucked._

"The best surprise ever baby," he said and blew a raspberry on the crook of her neck, making her shriek again and wiggle out his arms. He put her down and turned to look sheepishly at Sue. "Hi sweetheart," he kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear. She huffed in response. He made a move to pick up the little boy but he didn't want to be picked up, so he hid behind Sue instead.

"Munchkins why don't you go and play and while I order you something to drink?" Sue asked them and they nodded eagerly. Once they went to the play area, she approached me and hugged me. "It's good to see you again, Edward."

"Likewise."

"Darling…" Charlie started only to be interrupted.

"Don't darling me, Charlie. Did you think that I wouldn't want to see him?" she glared.

"Sue, we'd…"

"Not a word, Charlie. I'm her mother and he is going to take care of my baby, won't you, Edward?" she asked and turned to look at me.

"Of course I will, Sue," I smiled.

None of us spoke for a few moments. "She won't want you to," Major said.

I shrugged. "I know. I wouldn't want that either."

"How did you get here?" Charlie asked her.

"Sam drove us to Port Angeles, then we took the ferry and once we reached Seattle I took a cab," she said grimly. "You know I don't like to drive with the kids in the car."

Sue got up, went to order something for the children and she called to them once she returned. They both ran toward our table, panting with rosy cheeks. The boy sat on Charlie's lap and started drinking his juice; looking at me. The little girl though had different plans. She took her juice and stood in front of me, smiling.

"My name is Lisa Swan, what's your name, Mr. Soldier?"

_Swan?_

"I'm Edward and I'm a Marine," I grinned and leaned forward a bit.

She beamed. "My mommy is the Marine too."

"She's _a_ Marine, Lisa," Sue corrected her.

"That's what I said, Nana," she pouted. "My mommy is away making sure our family is safe," she continued proudly. "Is your mommy the Marine too?"

I chuckled. "No sweetie. My mom sells flowers," I said and her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, lots and lots of flowers in any color and shape."

"Wow," she said and climb on my lap. "I like daisies. It's mommy favorite too."

_Good to know…_

Why the hell did I think that?

"I like daisies too." I really did. I grew up with flowers surrounding me and of all of them; they were the most delicate ones.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself buddy?" Charlie asked the little boy. He was still staring, as if he was trying to figure me out.

"I'm Chris," he said and continued sipping his juice.

"He's older than me but I'm smartest," Lisa said and I chuckled.

"Smart _er,_ " Sue said.

"That's what I said, Nana."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yes! We start in three days," she said sounding excited.

"That's awesome," I feigned excitement. "School is important, so you make sure you do all your homework so you can do whatever you want when you grow up."

"I will be a princess when I grow up," she said and grinned.

I gasped. "But I thought you already were one."

"No," she giggled and I started tickling her sides. Once I stopped she rested her head on my chest.

Only God knew how much I craved for a family of my own. I wanted to have a wife, and kids running around the house; play with them and later on help them with their homework. Take pictures as they got ready to leave for prom. I wanted everything so desperately. I didn't want games and meaningless hook ups. I was past that age and to be honest I was never that kind of person. I'd had a relationship with all of my sexual partners. I had a one night stand once when I was pissed drunk. I felt horrible waking up the following morning and even more horrid that I was alone in my bed.

"I'm going to be a General," Chris said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"That's new," Charlie muttered.

"Are you a General?" the kid asked.

"No," I chuckled. "I'm a Sergeant First Class. I'm too young to be a General. Your Pa on the other hand…"

"Watch it, Ginger," Charlie glared and I smirked. "Ain't that old."

"Your hair says otherwise, Major."

_Attention please. The passengers of flight 734 to New York…_

"This is you, right?" Sue asked.

"Yes," I said sadly.

"Are you leaving?" Lisa asked.

"Yes honey."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go to a place far away from here."

"Will you come back?"

"Yes, I will but it will take some time," I said truthfully.

"Will you visit us again?"

"Of course, I will." She grinned and stretched her hands to pick her up. She kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.

Charlie whispered something to Sue and she nodded. "Have a nice flight," she said politely and after she took Lisa she took them to the play area to wait for Charlie. He picked up the package and handed it to me.

"You give this to my little girl and tell her that I love her and to be safe." He looked down for a second and then back at me. "Take care of her Ginger 'cause she's the most important person in my world, okay?"

"With my life, Major," I vowed.

"Take care of your Unit and make me proud son," he said hoarsely and patted my back. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks," I said and smiled at him.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I almost forgot." He took out a CD case and placed it on top of the box. "On the thirteenth of September, it's her birthday. You give that to her then, okay?"

"Sure Charlie."

He waved and walked away. I kneeled and put the package in my knapsack but not before taking the envelope off of it and putting it in my pocket along with the CD.

"Chris," Charlie called loudly. I snapped my head to their direction and saw the little boy running toward me.

"What is it buddy?" I asked. My God his eyes were so expressive, a rich deep brown like his mother's.

"Are you going to Ra… um," he paused for a second, "… Arik?"

"Iraq?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes."

"Are you going to see my mommy?" he whispered and his eyes started to water. _Fuck kid, don't start crying._

I looked desperately at Charlie asking for permission to tell him and he nodded. "Yes."

"Will you give her a kiss and tell her that I love her? I forgot to tell her yesterday because I was naughty and she got angry with me," he sniffled.

"I'm sure that's not true, Chris. Your mom loves you very much and no matter what you do she always will," I said sincerely.

"Really?" he frowned.

"Really," I said and winked at him.

He kissed my cheek and smiled shyly. "Don't forget to give it to her, okay?"

"Cross my heart," I grinned even though I was trying really hard not to cry in front of him. From colleagues I'd heard stories about leaving their families behind and it was tough for them. I knew how my parents felt whenever I left but this was the first time I'd witnessed this from a child's perspective. It was clear that they missed her very much and they didn't mention their father. It made me wonder if he was in the picture _at all_.

"Thank you," he said and turned around to leave.

"Thank you," Sue mouthed and wiped her eyes.

**≈ **Ж≈****

After long waits in-between flights and almost three days later, I finally reached my destination. By the time the plane landed in Baghdad, I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep, the food on the plane sucked and I smelled like hell. However, a nice hot shower and a fresh change of clothes would work like nothing else. I still had a lot of things to do before I could finally settle in. A Marine was waiting for me at the arrivals and he guided me to the flight line where a Chinook was being loaded with supplies. Once everyone was loaded, we took off.

When we landed at camp, a Lance Corp. was waiting for me and guided me to my can. He informed me that I had an hour before I had to meet with our Colonel for a briefing and also showed me where the heads were located. That shower was the best I ever had, hands down. The fifteen hour delay in Germany, due to weather conditions, killed me. I moaned loudly as the hot water hit my skin. I started scrubbing until all the grime had left my body and when I was satisfied I rinsed off and then shaved. I couldn't present to my Colonel sporting five o'clock shadow.

Snuffy was waiting for me outside my can, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. "What's your name Snuffy?" I asked and his body went rigid.

"McCarty, Sarge."

"Your given name."

"Emmett," he said but it sounded like a question.

"Where's my coffee?" I asked. Call me an asshole but I loved messing with my crew on my first day.

"This is yours, Sir," he said and handed me the cup.

"Where's yours?" I asked and took a sip.

"Sir?"

"You see Snuffy, I don't like drinking coffee alone," I chuckled.

"I had mine while I waited for you Sarge."

"Well, next time you'll have it with me, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And enough of that Sir and Sarge shit. When we're alone, you're Emmett and I'm Edward. And later on a lady will be added to our little group."

He winced. "You mean Staff Sergeant Swan?" I nodded. "Good luck with that."

"Why?" I asked intrigued.

"She's a tough cookie, Edward," he whispered my name and looked around at the same time.

"Well, it's a good thing that I manage tough." Emmett laughed.

When the jeep arrived got in and drove to the Colonel's office. Once he saw the jeep from his window, he ended a call and stood up. Emmett informed me that he would be waiting here until we were done so he could take me to meet the Unit. Now _that_ was something to look forward to. I entered the office and saluted him.

"Sergeant First Class Edward Cullen, Sir."

"Have a sit seat, Sergeant," he commanded and motioned to the chair in front of me. "I assume you had a nice trip?"

"The delay in Germany was unexpected but other than that it was good, Sir."

"What do you know about this whole mess, Cullen?" he asked.

"Nothing more than what was released," I lied. He raised an eye brow and dismissed it.

He started explaining what I already knew from what Charlie told me. Black informed me that the US military had prisoners in Abu Ghraib and that they were supposed to be moved under the radar to a new facility. What was suspicious was the fact that there was no official order. There was an undercover investigation that was held but they are about to close the case as solved.

"Are you familiar with Major General Swan?" he asked. "He is retired now."

"Yes," I started. "I had the privilege to be under his command twice in my career."

"Well his daughter is the SSgt of the Unit and currently filling in for you. You'll have no issues with her. I'm waiting for the whole thing to calm down before we go further with the investigation so I'll give you a ten day adjustment and then with the help of Swan, I want you to assemble a Squad team. These Marines must be highly trusted and in the best physical shape. They have been neglected a lot, don't you think?" he smirked.

"I'll see to it Sir," I smiled.

"No one apart from the both of us, Swan, and the squad itself must know about this mission Sergeant," he said seriously. "We've no idea who is implicated and how far in rank it goes. The order came from high above and it's our duty to solve it." I nodded. "We don't want a repeat of 2006. That was a disgrace for the US military."

"It was indeed," I said truthfully.

We chat for a while longer and then he dismissed me. Emmett true to his word was waiting for me. On the way to meet the Unit, I remembered I forgot to take the envelope with me so we stopped by my can to pick it up. No matter how cool I thought I was, time stopped when I heard her calling the "attention" command. The beauty I had seen in that picture was nothing compared to the woman that stood in front of me. She was perfection; pure and utter perfection.

These troopers had suffered under the command of an indifferent SFC. The one person they could lean on gave no shit about them and it was a shame because there is a reason behind our post. Maintaining their physical state was something easy, the emotional part was the difficult one. All of us were vulnerable away from our homes and sometimes the reason behind our job wasn't enough. Here, all we had was each other; they were brothers and sisters and I was the mother hen. If they had an issue, they knew they could come to me and I'd do anything possible to help them. These men and women needed to know that I was here and I wasn't going anywhere. They needed to trust me and for the rest of the tour I'd make sure they did.

Introductions were made and then I needed to talk with her. Colonel Black told me a lot of things but let's face it - he wasn't there until things fell apart. Isabella was and whether it was right or not, she was in charge of these people when Crowley wasn't. I'd make sure she knew that I was nothing like him. I wanted her to trust me more than anyone else and honestly, I didn't know why. Maybe the fact that she was Major's girl was part of it.

As we walked to my office, I tried to imagine her around those beautiful angels of herσ. Here, she was professional and from what I'd gathered, she was bad ass, like her father. I could see a lot of Charlie in the part of the character she showed. She was fierce for one. One look in her eyes and you knew you couldn't fuck with her. I wanted to know more about her, but not from the others. I wanted to be the one she could open up to. And she would.

That was the main reason I told her how I met Charlie and how much he changed my life. Did I try to gain her trust by using him? Sure I did and I knew that he would do the same thing had the roles been reversed. The moment she realized it was her father I was referring to, it was game over for me. We were both molded by the same man after all. Her expression was one of pure torture when I mention him and I was very close in mentioning her children as well but I decided against it for the time being. I had a promise to fulfill to a sweet angel and I wasn't going to go against my word. Never had, never will.

On the mention that I had something for her, I knew that she wanted to leave. We all did. Her eyes glistened with tears when I handed her the envelope and no matter how much she tried to be strong, I knew that once she was alone she would cry her heart out. She was a mother aside from being a Marine, her kids were the axis of her world and I respected that.

**≈ **Ж≈****

With Emmett's help, I unloaded my things and gave him Bella's package to give to her. I spent the next eight hours buried in paperwork, checking supply lists, enlisted promotions, NCODP, reenlistments and retentions and many others among them. Bella had done a great job fulfilling the supply list for different sections of the Unit, lifting the burden a bit. The good thing was that the ten days of adjustment Colonel Black gave me, were enough to catch up with everything.

I lifted my head and realized that it was dark outside. The clock on the wall indicated that it was almost twelve. I arranged the papers on my desk and headed out. As I was walking toward my can, I heard a soft cry. There was no way it was an intruder because the dogs would have started barking, escaping from their cages and all hell would break loose. I followed the cry and a saw some light coming from a small tent. I approached as silently as possible and the sight before me almost brought me to my knees. Bella was sitting in front of a small TV, hugging her knees while she rocked herself. Her cheek rested on her knees and she was crying. On the TV were her children, in what seems a back yard; holding a sign saying 'I love you Mommy'. She sniffled and turned her gaze back to the TV and hit play.

' _Say something to Mommy,_ ' I heard Sue's voice say.

' _We love you, Mommy,_ ' both of them laughed.

The video stopped and she rewound it; hitting play and the same scene started again and then again. Every time she did she cried harder and it broke me to pieces. It was as if I could feel her pain and it was weird because I had experienced situations like hers many times but never this intense.

"I love you too my babies," she chocked. "So very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military terms:
> 
> Cans: little one room units with the bathroom/showers in different location.
> 
> Enlisted Promotions: The First Sergeant oversees all enlisted programs in his unit. He recommends potential promotions (up to E-4) to the Company Colonel. And he ensures his NCOs know about promotion opportunities in the unit and outside of the unit.
> 
> NCODP: Non Commissioned Officer Development Program. The First Sergeant oversees the NCODP program. He is always looking for creative ways to teach and develop his subordinate NCOs. He teaches classes and oversees classes.
> 
> Reenlistments & Retention: One of the significant First Sergeant duties is reenlistments and retention. The First Sergeant tracks enlistments and knows when his Soldiers need to reenlist or leave the military. He is very involved with helping his Soldiers make the best decision for their career.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> A/N
> 
> There you have it… Epov.
> 
> Now I can't promise that you'll have an E pov every other chapter as I know the ones that will definitely be his. Anyway…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing.
> 
> Cejsmom thanks you for your awesome Beta skill and Monique a huge fat thank you as well…
> 
> You'll find me on Facebook as Penelope Griva and on Twitter as MrsECullenPen.
> 
> By clicking the magical button that says 'Review this chapter' will bring you closer to your update and of course you'll get your teaser…
> 
> Until next time …
> 
> Pen…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a couple of characters that might be added in future, are mine.

_**Previously…** _

' _Say something to Mommy,' I heard Sue's voice say._

' _We love you, Mommy,' both of them laughed._

_The video stopped and she rewound it; hitting play and the same scene started again and then again. Every time she did she cried harder and it broke me to pieces. It was as if I could feel her pain and it was weird because I had experienced situations like hers many times but never this intense._

" _I love you too my babies," she choked. "So very much."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**BPov** _

* * *

The envelope was burning a hole in my pocket. I wanted so much to open and read it but I couldn't; not now. I would fall apart within seconds. I wandered around all day, trying to find something to do but it was fruitless. I helped feed the dogs, rearranged the supplies in BAS, and formed a PT plan in order to give it to our new SFC. Hell, I even helped the cook to plan next week's dinners. Yet it felt as if time stopped and I fucking hated it.

"Staff Sergeant Swan," I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Snuffy running toward me. "Sarge asked me to give you this," he said and handed me a package.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Where is he?"

"He's in his office. He said he's not to be disturbed unless it's necessary. Going through papers and stuff," he replied.

"Okay, McCarty. Make sure to say thank you from me."

"Done."

I turned around and started walking quickly toward the LZ. There was a small path where it ended at a very secluded area; the men had set a sort of tent with tables and chairs so they could sit and wait for the helicopters to arrive. The first thing I did was to open the bright yellow envelope. I smiled because I was sure my baby girl fought to get Chris to agree with the color. I took out the purple paper and opened it. There was a picture of my babies and parents, sitting on the sofa, smiling brightly. Underneath it said only one word: love. I sniffled and held the picture over my footlocker. I set the makeshift card down and hastily opened my package. On top there were two pocket sized books: Fallen by Lauren Kate and Mission: Blacklist by Eric Maddox. I giggled because I knew the fight that must have occurred when they bought the books. Mama surely freaked out and I could only imagine the bickering between them.

" _Charlie this is not a book that she'd be reading there."_

" _Sue, this book is based on true events and you know that she loves reading. You know that she was trying to find more info about what happened back there."_

" _She should be reading lighter books! My God Charlie, she has enough on her plate just by being there."_

" _That is why you bought that sissy book for her. Now she'll have a variety."_

" _You insufferable military crazed man!"_

There were six travel size boxes of Tampax, toothpaste, a new tooth brush, floss, _a lot of_ socks, panties, two sports bras, a medium Tupperware with cookies. These were god sent gifts; a small taste of home. The rest of the package contained granola bars, toiletries, pain relievers, a disposable camera, batteries and two cartons of cigarettes. The last item was a medium sized manila envelope. I opened it carefully and grabbed the contents. There were pictures of my beautiful babies, my parents at our cabin in La Push, a DVD and a letter from my father.

My eyes filled with tears as I started looking at the pictures. In one of them my little bugs were in their bathing suits and arm floaties; grinning widely. I kissed the picture and moved to the next ones. They were mostly of the new renovations Mom did right before I deployed. It belonged to Mom's late husband and it was passed on to her after his death. It was located in the woods and with only a five minute walk to reach the beach. I had wonderful memories from that place. I sighed and reached for the letter. It was dated a week ago.

_**Hello baby girl.** _

_**I am perfectly sure that my letter reaches you in perfect health so I'll spare you with the formalities.** _

_**Everything here is fine so you don't need to worry about anything- Mama makes sure of that. The kids are good too; not only physically but emotionally. They understand why you had to leave but I won't lie by saying that they don't need you. They'll always need you.** _

_**Anyway…** _

_**I didn't have time to gather many things to send you. I tried to keep it a secret from Sue but as you know I can't bake. You remember the time we tried to and we almost burnt the house, no?**_

I started laughing as I recalled the incident. Sue was gone for a week in order to prepare the house in Forks because Dad was being deployed to Afghanistan. We wanted to do something special for her, so we grilled steakes and for desert I wanted cookies. Throw a ten year old and a clueless man in the kitchen and you'll get a house full of smoke and coals instead of cookies .

_**When I asked her to make some cranberry chocolate chip cookies for the kids she called me on my bullshit. Believe it or not, I forgot that they don't eat them and before you say anything else I'm not old! Ginger's call was unexpected and my mind blocked. The chick flick is a courtesy of your mother. Don't blame me. You know my mad skills in choosing a book. She thinks I'm a bad influence in that department so be prepared; she already bought the rest of the books since it's a series. The cabin is finally done and it's beautiful. The kids love it and they demand to be taken there every weekend. Of course we don't complain.** _

_**Now I don't want to drag this letter so I'm gonna cut to the chase. Baby, I want you to trust Edward. In my heart, he's the son I never had. I know how difficult it is for you to trust anyone at this moment but he's worth it. He is a good leader and I'm sure that you know by now how we met. He is dedicated to his job and most of all he respects his Unit. I taught him everything I know; from ethics up to strategy. As far as his work is concerned, it's me in the form of a SFC. It may sound egotistical but it's true.** _

_**I love you and I miss you very much and I can't wait for you to come home on R &R. I got us season passes for the Mariners, in hope that we could catch a game when you come. Mama sends you all her love and to remind you to change socks twice a day so you don't get fungus on your feet. (Sorry baby but she was hovering over my head to make sure I wrote it.)** _

_**Love,** _

_**Dad.** _

_**P.S Make sure you give a couple of cookies to Edward. He has a sweet tooth.**_

I looked at the sky and realized that the sun was about to set. It had been a while since I felt calm and even though some may think that the letter was brief, it was as if I was there… with them. I quickly gathered my things and headed toward the racks. I had a few minutes to spare so a shower seemed a nice idea. Dinner would be served and once everyone was sleeping I would watch the DVD.

As I entered the rack I saw that Stanley was the only one there. The bitch as usual, glared at me. For the life of me I had no idea when she started to not like me; probably when I found her on her knees sucking off a second Lieutenant and warned them that I would have both of them reported. I once made the mistake of trusting one of them without knowing who he really was and I'd be damned if I let that happened to another person, Stanley or not. I shook my head lightly because that was something I swore never to think about again. I put the package into my footlocker and started gathering my things for my shower.

As I turned around, I realized that if looks could kill then I'd have vanished in an instant.

"Is there something wrong, Stanley?" I asked irritated.

"Yes," she said, "you." I smiled at her in a feeble attempt to tell myself that she's not worth it. "Every time I turn around I see your ugly face."

"Jess, stop it," I warned her.

"Or what? What's a mousy little nothing like going to do about it?" she challenged.

I took two deep breaths, let my things fall on my bed and approached her. "This mousy little nothing is your Staff Sergeant. Just because we are the same age doesn't give you the right to disrespect me. _You_ need to remember your place and you _need_ to _fuck_ off or else I swear on my kids you'll regret every word that comes out of your spunk filled mouth," I hissed. "Strike two, Stanley. You won't like the results of the third one."

"Oh, you remember you have kids?" she snorted.

I grabbed my things as I headed outside, I turned to look at her. "I do because _I_ ," I emphasized, "…decided to keep them unlike you who made it a medical waste." I stayed long enough to see her face turn a dangerous shade of blue. Bitch had it coming.

By the time I was done with my shower, we were called for dinner. I saw McCarty walking alone so I decided to join him. "Hey Snuffy," I grinned.

"Hello, Staff Sergeant Swan," he said firmly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Loosen up, McCarty; I ain't a General for God's sake. Call me Swan here and Bella when we are in the confines of Edward's office or just the two of us."

"Okay," he beamed.

"Care to join me for dinner?"

"Are you asking me out, Swan?" he teased and I instantly glared, making him go pale.

I threw my head back and laughed out loud. "You're so easy to fuck with Emmett. I like you."

Luckily we got there first so we didn't have to wait. We took a tray and started looking at the variety of chow: noodles, beef, chicken, salad, veggies, corn beef hash browns, rice. I scrunched my nose. I would give my left kidney just to have a bite from Dad's grilled steak. I grabbed some noodles, chicken and a bit of salad. For desert they had fruit salad in heavy syrup; kind of yucky as my baby girl would say but better this than nothing. A girl would always need some sugar. I placed some of that on my tray along with some juice when I heard a small whistle. I looked up and I saw Ateara, our cook, motioning me to follow. That was good.

"Follow me, Snuffy," I said lowly.

Ateara stood at the end of the tables and fished something from his pocket. I nearly moaned when I saw a little bag of M&M's. That shit was so hard to find here and even if you did, they never tasted the same. He placed it on my tray and looked at Snuffy who was practically drooling.

_I feel ya kid._

"Stay here," he said lowly and within seconds he was back. "You didn't get these from me," he said and placed two on Emmett's overly stuffed tray.

"Why does he get two?"

"Because he's big. Off you go now," he said and winked.

"Sir, can I ask a favor?" McCarty asked and Quil nodded. "Can you save some dinner for the SFC? He's in his office going through some things and he won't make it."

"Sure," he smiled at him. "I'll have my newbie take it to him."

"No, you don't have to. I'll take it to him once I'm done eating," he grinned and sat on the chair right next to him.

We started to chat while we ate. He was twenty-four years old and the only boy in his family, he had four sisters and he was the middle child. He lived in Tennessee all his life and had decided to join the Marines to help his family, since his father lost his business. Snuffy was a good kid.

"What about college?" I asked and took a bite of my salad.

He smiled sadly. "I had a full football scholarship; I was studying Law."

"And you dropped everything?" I asked surprised and he nodded.

"Back in Knoxville we had a comfortable life. My eldest sisters had just started their residencies and my third one was on her first semester in Yale. I couldn't let them struggle Bella. It would've been selfish of me, so, much to their dismay, I dropped college and enlisted. We never wanted for anything," he said and sighed. "I couldn't let them struggle."

"You're a good son, Emmett," I smiled and swallowed down my last bite of salad.

He shook his head. "It's not about being a good son or not. They did they best they could to raise my sisters and me the best way possible. Quitting school and enlisting was the only thing I could do to help them in their time of need. I'm a man and I'm capable of doing any work - my sisters on the other hand," he trailed off.

"And that's why I said you're a good son. I'm a mom after all and I know when I see a good kid," I grinned.

"You have kids?" he asked and his eyes instantly fell on my ring finger. I giggled.

"Yes. I have a little boy and girl," I started. "Lizzie and Chris. They're five and twins," I continued, "and before you ask no, I'm a single mom. My parents are taking care of them when I deploy."

"Tough shit," he mumbled.

"It is indeed," I said, as I took out a picture and gave it to him. "This was taken a couple of days before I left."

He smiled. "Cute. The boy, hands down, is obviously yours," he chuckled. "The girl," he said giving me back the picture, "… She has the shape of your eyes."

I nodded. My Lizzie looked a lot like the sperm donor but I didn't care one bit. He would never get to know her; he would never get to hear her call him Daddy or play with her. He gave up on them before they were even born and I was glad he did. Marcus was a lying son of a bitch and he didn't deserve them. He was a heartless, selfish, vain man that never respected the needs and wishes of others. These… aspects of him were revealed after I told him about my pregnancy. Up until then he was funny, attentive, understanding. I sighed. Why did people change when they came across to a challenge they didn't want?

"Because they're pussies," Emmett replied, making me jump. "That's why."

How true…

"Come on Snuffy," I said and stood up. "Sarge must be starving."

On our way out, Stanley was entering along with Hale. I could see that Rose was trying to distract her because if she opened her mouth either I would have to punch her… gladly or report her which I didn't like. Luckily she didn't utter a word - not that she had the guts to do anything in front of everyone. She could say whatever she wanted when it was just the two of us and thankfully she knew how to keep her trap shut in front of others. I was in a good mood today and I ordered myself not to spoil my happiness just because of her. McCarty and I continued to walk in silence until he stopped and addressed me.

"Bella, I know my place and all but can I ask you a question?"

_Fuck._ "What is it, Emmett?"

"What's the deal with um, Stanley, I think is her name?"

He did notice then. "Stanley and I don't get along."

"Can I ask why?"

"No, you can't," I said firmly and he frowned. "Look, Stanley hates my guts for unknown reasons and also hates the fact that no matter what she does she's still inferior and that won't change anytime soon."

An awkward silence followed after that until Emmett decided to speak again. "I hear that we are gonna have quite a wake up call."

I gave him a side glance and smiled wickedly. "I know at least one that sure will."

"Want me to wake you up on my way to SFC?"

"It will be the other way round more likely."

When we reached the racks, Emmett took one bag of M&Ms, placed it on the tray, bid me goodnight and left to go to Sarge. I sighed as I recalled a pair of green eyes. Those eyes would get me in a lot of trouble and I didn't need shit like that. I had enough on my plate as it was. Yes, I respect the fact that my father thought the world of him but that was his opinion, not mine. I had trust issues after Marcus and I didn't know if I wanted to change that or not. I was fine as I was.

Mama once told me that all fingers weren't the same and that he was just one crooked among the straight ones. I understood what she was trying to tell me but she also knew that I didn't just give my heart to anyone. He humiliated me in the worst way possible by insinuating that my babies weren't his.

_Did you think that by getting knocked up you would have a chance for a permanent place in my life? How do I even know if that thing is mine?_

I could feel my eyes started to water with tears and I willed them away. He didn't deserve anything.

I opened my footlocker, grabbed the DVD and a pack of cigarettes. I didn't smoke much but I knew that I would need that shit. I walked around until everyone had gone to bed. Some might think that it was stupid of me being cryptic and all, but not me. Without anyone breathing down my neck, I could be myself and feel whatever I wanted. I went in the small tent, where we kept a small TV with a DVD player, popped in the disc and the screen became alive.

" _Sshhhh,_ " Mama said while she was taping. My babies must had just woken up. " _Remember the rules?_ " she giggled.

" _Don't pull Pa's mitsase,_ " my girl smiled.

" _Mustache,_ " Mama corrected.

" _That's what I said Nana,_ " Lizzie said and smiled.

" _What's the next rule, Chris?_ "

" _Not to poke Pa's belly._ "

The door opened and a loud snore came from my father's mouth, making my angels giggle. I smiled and my eyes started to brim with tears. This time I let them fall. I missed their laugh so much and their wake up calls. My bugs climbed the bed carefully and stood on either side of my father. There was no way in hell he wasn't wake. A needle would fall and he would bolt from the bed in the blink of an eye. My girl kissed his cheek and Chris lifted Charlie's hand. It dropped like dead weight. Yeah, he was definitely awake and he would scare the living shit out of them.

" _Nana, is he dead_?" Chris asked.

" _No baby,_ " she laughed lightly. " _He's just a heavy sleeper._ "

Lizzie poked his cheek. " _Pa, wake up. We have to go to the beach._ "

Nothing happened. Chris tugged his earlobe. Nothing again. Chris groaned and Lizzie turned to look at Mama.

" _Nana, if he doesn't wake up we will have to break the rules,_ " she said as seriously as possible for a five year old. " _We have to make Mommy's movie and he's sleeping._ " Dad opened his eyes for a second and winked before closing them again.

" _Oh well,_ " Mama sighed. " _You'll just have to break the rules then._ "

Both of them grinned evilly and three things happened at once; Lizzie tugged on Dad's pornstache - as Mom called it once - Chris poked Dad's belly repeatedly and Dad roared, scaring the crap out them. My kids screamed bloody murder and he grabbed them, one in each hand, flipped them over and started tickling them.

If anyone saw my father and didn't know his personally, he/she wouldn't think that he was over forty-five. My father exercised daily and had a couple of beers every other week. The only bad habit he had, which I picked up after my first deployment, was smoking. We didn't smoke a lot; a packet every four, five days maybe. Mom gave us shit but eventually she gave up stating that if anyone dared to smoke in the house, especially after the babies came, then we would see a Sue Swan that was never seen before. I had quit while I was pregnant but all it took was a new deployment to start that shit again.

" _Pa,_ " my girl screeched, " _I want to go potty._ "

" _Are you gonna tug Pa's mustache again?_ "

" _No, no I swear,_ " she laughed and he released her.

He then focused on Chris. " _As for you, young man, are you gonna poke Pa's tummy again?_ "

Chris tapped his cheek, a habit he got from me. " _Only if you don't wake up easily,_ " he compromised.

Dad huffed, turned to look at the camera and grinned. " _Just like his Mama._ "

The screen went black for a couple of minutes and the next thing I saw was the front of the cabin. Cabin my ass; the cabin that was turned into a house. The front porch was beautiful and there were new flowers planted. Sue walked in each room explaining all the changes she made; especially in the kids' room and the two additional rooms she added. She turned the camera to herself.

" _You see baby, I want more grand-monkeys one day and simply one room isn't enough._ " I snorted.

"Dream on Mama. Two are enough," I said out loud.

" _Nana, Nana, we're ready,_ " Chris called.

She turned the camera back to her. " _They got new swimming suits and wanted to show them to you. It's a bit chilly today so they won't go in._ "

She walked out to the backyard and there were my babies, wearing camo swimwear, holding a banner that said 'I love you Mommy'. That was all it took and the silent tears turned into full sobs.

" _Say something to Mommy,_ _"_ _M_ _om said._

_"We love you, Mommy,"_ _my babies cheered happily._

_I had no idea how long I'd been playing the same scene over and over. Flashes of our shared memories; our happy ones only because there weren't any sad ones - not when someone had angels like mine. Every breath I took was for them… because of them. Before them I was empty; I couldn't understand why Mom was frantic when I was sick or how she could love me. Only after I felt them move, did I realize the enormity of being a mom._ _I hugged my knees and started rocking back and forth in a feeble attempt to mimic our rocking when I had them in my arms._

_My beautiful babies…._

"I love you too, my babies," I choked. "So very much."

**~Ж~**

I opened my eyes and looked at the time. It was fifteen minutes past three and I knew that there was no chance I would go back to sleep. I got up, picked my PT clothes and went to the head to brush my teeth and get dressed. Once I was done, I grabbed the air horns, the cookies and headed toward Edward's office. I smiled because it was a new day and without knowing why, I found myself whistling 'Don't worry, be happy.' It was going to be a good day. As I rounded the corner, I saw Emmett standing outside the office, holding three cups of coffee.

"I hope one cup is for me, Snuffy," I grinned.

"Well good morning to you too, Bella," he beamed and looked at my hands. "Three air horns weren't enough, you had to bring six?"

I giggled. "Let's just say that two Marines have a hard time waking up."

He laughed loudly.

"Someone is in good spirits," Sarge said suddenly and I jumped out of my skin.

"Jesus, Sarge," I hissed. "Don't sneak up on us like that." He smirked.

"Let's get inside and plan our day," he said and unlocked the office.

"Ladies first," he said and motioned for me to head inside. I swear my knees buckled a bit.

Once we were inside, he took the air horns from my hands and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "Six?"

"Two for Stanley and two for Newton," I said and sat down. He narrowed his eyes momentarily at the sound of their names.

"What do you have there?" Emmett asked pointing at my lap.

"Breakfast, but you only get two each or else there won't be any left by tomorrow," I said firmly.

"We get four, Emmett," Edward said seriously, while he unlocked his desk drawer.

"They're my cookies," I huffed. "I get to choose how many I give."

"You don't get to make decisions, Staff Sergeant Swan," Sarge said with authority. "You follow mine." I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "And I said four because," he continued, "I have cookies as well," he said and presented his own Tupperware. Then he started laughing.

_Asshole!_

"Did she just call you an asshole?" Emmett gasped.

Fuck!

"She also called me a psycho," Edward grinned. "That's why I think we're going to make a great team."

"Because she called you names?"

"No, because she's not afraid to say what she thinks even if she doesn't realize she speaks her mind."

"Are you done making fun of me?" I asked. "I have no issues in eating all of my cookies in front of you and not sharing."

Emmett whimpered and within seconds he was on his knees in front of me. "I swear on my mama's blessed heart that I won't make fun of you ever again. Please please, don't be so cruel."

I sighed, shrugged my shoulders, opened the lid, brought it to my nose and inhaled deeply. "Dunno, Emmett. You hurt my feelings." I looked at Edward but I got sidetracked once I saw his lips: they were pouted. He was trying not to laugh but, my god his lips… My mouth went dry and I felt the need to lick mine.

"Please," Emmett begged.

Emmett's begging took me out of my ogling and I looked up to find Edward looking at me intently. Gone were the pouty lips. He cleared his throat and looked at the clock beside him.

"Emmett, enough with the begging, let's have some coffee," he said without sparing me another glance.

I didn't need that shit. I promised myself to never be involved with a colleague and I'd stick to it.

' _Why the fuck did you think that?'_ my mind screamed.

Why the fuck indeed.

"Here," I said and passed the Tupper toward him. He made a move to grab three and I slapped his hand. "Two." I turned toward Edward and he was eating one of his own. "Your turn," I said and without looking he grabbed two.

He took a sip from his coffee and once he bit into the cookie, he moaned loudly.

Fuck! What was wrong with me?

"Oh, Mom," he said as he chewed.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"This is my mother's recipe," he said and he swallowed. "Cranberry chocolate chip cookies."

"No, my mom made these," I said.

"Yes, but the recipe came from mine."

"How can it be from yours since mine made them?"

He sighed. "Bella, I've been eating these cookies since I was a kid. You think I wouldn't recognize my mom's recipe?"

"Huh?" I said again.

"They know each other," Emmett piped in and made a move to take two cookies from Edward's Tupperware.

"Thank you, Emmett," Edward snickered.

"How?"

"They flew down when I was hospitalized in San Diego and they met," he said and took out a pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind?" he asked and when we shook our heads he lit one. He wrapped his lips around the tip and he inhaled the smoke. Now many would think that it was disgusting but fuck it was hot.

"Do you want me to open the window?" Emmett asked and I was perfectly sure I changed ten different shades of grey once I realized that I had vocalized my thoughts... hopefully only the last part.

_Will you shut the fuck up?_ My inner voice yelled. I nodded in fear of saying something stupid and started eating my share.

"When was the last time you all had a proper PT?" he asked.

I swallowed and picked up my coffee. "I made sure they ran three miles every day and did some pull ups. I was too busy behind the desk."

He nodded. "I hope they'll have energy cause they're gonna need it. We'll do an unofficial fitness test scoring."

"Three mile run, pull ups and crunches?" I asked.

Edward smirked, bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head no. "Three mile _hump_ , pull ups and crunches"

Emmett laughed loudly. "Man, this is gonna be so cool. Who's gonna drop first?" Edward and I snickered.

"Okay," I said, drank my remaining coffee and stood up. "Let's go."

First stop were the men. We sneaked into the racks and separated. Edward in the middle and Emmett and I were at the far ends of the room. On his count, we pressed the air horns and everyone jumped from their beds.

"Atten-hut!" Emmett called. All of them were pale as sheets.

"You've got five minutes to get dressed and get outside," Edward said.

"Yes, Sir," everyone called.

The female racks were exactly opposite from the male. Once I entered I headed directly to that whore and stood above her head. With a nod we pressed the horns and all hell broke loose. All of them jumped up; some of them fell down and others yelled.

"What the fuck?" Stanley screeched and I smirked.

_Take that bitch!_

Once Edward repeated his order, I hid the air horns and went out. Half of the men were already out and more kept coming, once everyone was there we stood in attention in front of our Sergeant.

"First of all, good morning," he said firmly. "I would like to go over some ground rules. Rule number one: I do not tolerate fights between Marines. You need to vent; you come to me and we'll talk and if you don't want to talk, reacquaint yourself with the punch bag or run. Rule number two: I do not like disrespect. You have issues with one of your brothers or sisters you come to me. Insulting a higher rank to his/her face…"

Fuck Emmett, what did you do?

"…is unacceptable. Rule number three: I'm not a softie. I don't care how things were running until I got here. Everything will be done my way. You don't like it; that's your problem not mine. Rule number four: private _needs_ will be held elsewhere."

_Oh shit!_

"Last but not least: if it ever comes to my attention that a nasty glare from any of you is directed at another Marine, you'll have to answer to me. Personal disputes have no place here, got that?"

No one even dared to breathe. "Did you get that?" he yelled. Fuck he was pissed.

"Yes, Sir," we all called. I swear on my kids' lives, that I felt Stanley's glare boring through my skull.

"Good," he said and looked around for a second. "Today we'll be performing a fitness test. You fail. You repeat."

**~Ж~**

The day went by quickly and PT was good with no failures. Throughout the day I came across Jessica several times and every single one of them, she would glare. I was perfectly sure she thought that I spoke to Edward about her behaviour. I tried to find Emmett a couple of times but he was locked up inside Edward's office. As I was about to hit the head, Hunter came running to me.

"Swan, Colonel needs you in his office," he panted.

"Why?"

"Why the fuck should I know?" he asked surprised. "I was asked to come and get you ASAP. The SFC is there as well."

"Okay," I said, tossed my things on my rack and left.

By the time I rounded the corner I could hear Colonel's screams. "I don't give a fuck! You do as I tell you!"

Shit. I was about to knock on the open door when he saw me and motioned me inside. Edward was sitting as he waited for the Col. to finish his phone call.

"Do not threaten me Sanchez!" he screamed. "I don't care who his father-in-law was. You keep your mouth shut or I swear to God that the next time you see home will be on your retirement!" He slammed the phone and sank on his chair. Emmett, whom I didn't see standing at the end of the room, handed him a bottle of water. I glared at him and he furrowed his eyesbrows at me.

"Do you need anything else, Sir?" Emmett asked.

"Close the door and sit down," Black said. "I've gathered you here because Crowley's case was officially closed earlier this morning. The report said that he was killed by a roadside bomb on his way to Victory Base and that there was no involvement in Abu Ghraib." I inhaled deeply. That wasn't good. "Apparently, they did everything they could to wrap this fucking mess as soon as possible."

"Sir?" Edward said.

"Swan, name five Marines, top shape and trustworthy," he commanded.

"Hunter, Whitlock, Newton, Hale and Stanley."

Emmett and Edward snapped their heads in my direction. Yeah, I was surprised too, naming that whore, but this was business and she was good. I trusted her on the field and she knew her shit.

"Cullen," he started. "You will form a squad with these five Marines, eight including you, Swan, McCarty and four that will be my choice. This mission will be secret. If this comes out I will hold you responsible. I don't care what time you train or when you have your briefings; I want you to go out there and find out what the fuck was going on," he finished angrily.

"Sir, can I ask who initiates this mission?" Edward asked.

"I do," Colonel said. "You're not the only who's old school Cullen. I come from a military family and I grew up to be descent and trustworthy. If this whole thing gets buried and later on comes back as a false report, whose ass is going to be bitten? Mine. The fish smells from the head ladies and gentlemen and I don't want the rest to spoil. Crowley must have worked for someone else. Find out who it was."

"Okay," we all said in unison.

"Swan," Col said. "The medic might not come with you so make sure you're covered with supplies; time to put your second specialization into action just in case."

"Sir," I said and nodded.

"I'll assemble the team ASAP, Sir," Edward said. "Could you please inform your men to meet us in my office in thirty?"

"Yes, but when you gather them, make it sound as if they are in deep shit. We don't know who and if anyone is implicated. This is top secret people."

With a last nod we quickly left and went to Edward's where he excused himself for a few minutes. Once Emmett and I were alone I pounced on him.

"What the fuck did you tell him, Emmett?" I snarled.

"Tell who?" he asked surprised.

"Edward, you idiot! What did you tell him that he had to set those 'ground rules'?" I air quoted.

"Nothing," he said.

"Don't lie to me," I hissed.

"I don't lie. I said nothing!"

"Then who did?"

"As much as it surprises you Bella, many of the men and women here respect you. I didn't say a thing to him. I'm not a snitch," he said offended.

"Who did then?" I repeated again.

"That's not your business," Edward said irritated, making us jump. He walked toward his office. "Swan, are you sure about these people?"

"Yes, Sarge," I said and he nodded.

"Go gather them and come back," he ordered.

Both Emmett and I scattered in different directions. I quickly entered the rack, knowing that I'd find both of them there and I was right.

"Hale, Stanley, on your feet and follow me," I ordered.

"Why?" Hale asked.

"Why?" I yelled pissed. "Both of you fucked up and you have to report to the SFC." Hale paled and the bitch was pissed. "Get dressed, now!"

I looked at my watch impatiently and once they were done we were gone. As we entered I was surprised to see Cheney, Yorkie and two Privates I didn't know. Emmett soon followed with the rest. The whole meeting lasted about an hour. The following day, we were having an official fitness test. The mission team was supposed to 'fail' so we would repeat it the day after tomorrow. In the meantime, I would supply us all with ammunition and everything else needed. In seven days time we would leave on the pretence of going to Baghdad for a couple of days in order to attend some sort of seminar.

"Get some rest," Sarge said and stood. "We'll have an early wake up call. Swan, Stanley you stay, the rest, you're dismissed."

Fuck!

Once everyone was gone, he looked at us. "It has come to my attention that you two have some issues. I don't give a damn what it is so you keep those issues out of this mission. I expect both of you to be professional and have each others back, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," we both said.

"Go," he said without give us a second glance.

I knew that the next seven days would be tough but not once did I ever expect what would happen…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military terms:
> 
> Three mile hump: it's a three mile run with packed their packed bags on their backs
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Yes, I know I suck for the late update. Sorry.
> 
> Hello…
> 
> Sorry for the delay I've been quite busy, taking care of the house AND look for job at the same time. It's been exhausting. To my defense the next chapter is already with Monique. It came pretty fast, lol
> 
> This was the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that the updates are slow but I like to have a good chapter before I give it to you guys so I need to make sure it's okay.
> 
> Cejsmom, Monique, THANK YOU. Without you this story would be a disaster. Lol
> 
> Buckle up people because we're about to enter some deep shit. *grins evilly*
> 
> I'd like to rec a story. It was posted as a one shot but she's think of making it a short WIP. It deserves to be read…. Copward if ya know what I mean… lol
> 
> The Officer Is No Gentleman by ImHereToReview
> 
> Summary: An unfortunate accident brings newly divorced Bella back home to Forks to care for her father. Can she, herself heal as well? What might a sexy police officer have to do with it?
> 
> You'll find me on Facebook as Penelope Griva and on Twitter as MrsECullenPen.
> 
> By clicking the magical button that says 'Review this chapter' will bring you closer to your update and of course you'll get your teaser…
> 
> Until next time …
> 
> Pen…


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot, along with a couple of characters that might be added in future, are mine.

_**Previously…** _

_Once everyone was gone, he looked at us. "It has come to my attention that you two have some issues. I don't give a damn what it is so you keep those issues out of this mission. I expect from both of you to be professionals and have each others back, do I make myself clear?"_

" _Yes Sir," we both said._

" _Go," he said without give us a second glance._

_I knew that the next seven days would be tough but not once did I ever expect what would happen…_

* * *

**Chapter4**

* * *

**EPov**

* * *

_“Sir?” someone called. I raised my head and saw her standing at the door. “Can I talk to you?”_

_“Sure come in and close the door behind you.” She shifted nervously from one leg to another and looked anywhere but me. Something was troubling her. “Sit down Corporal and tell me what’s wrong.”_

_She sighed. “Um, I don’t know how to say this so I will just… say it.” I nodded allowing her to proceed. “I’ve been in this Unit for one and a half year now and some people hold a special place in my heart. One of them is Staff Sergeant Swan.” I inhaled deeply when she said her name. “Ever since we got here, she’d been acting like a mother hen; she took care of us, trained us, and listened to us.”_

_“I understand that.”_

_“Sir, you seem to know what you’re doing and I can only hope that you’ll do something about it. There is a certain Marine that has a grudge against Swan. She disrespects her, insults her and glares at her every time they meet. Don’t get me wrong, she’s a good Marine but the way she treats Swan isn’t fair. Earlier this evening I had to distract her at the mess hall because they sort of had a disagreement and Stanley wanted to start a fight.”_

_I started getting worked up but I needed to know more. I was perfectly sure that she could see I was getting angry. “Do you know how this dispute started?”_

_“Do I have your word that it won’t come out?” she asked timidly._

_“Go ahead,” I said and rubbed my temples._

_“A few months before we were deployed; during our first set of work-ups, Swan caught Stanley and a Second Lieutenant in um… a compromising position. She threatened to have them reported. Ever since, Stanley hates her guts when all she did was to do her job,” she sighed._

_“Is that all?” I said and looked at her._

_“Yes, Sir,” she said. I could tell that she was relieved._

_“I’ll take care of it. You may go now.” She nodded and headed toward the door. “Hale?” I called._

_“Yes, Sir?”_

_“Thank you for telling me.”_

It had been two days since my talk with Hale. I tossed and turned that night. Charlie would always tell me to listen to my gut and never listen to what others told me. I thought about everything Hale told me and decided to observe Stanley. It only took me a second to realize that she was capable enough to cause trouble. That was the main reason I’d set those rules- it was a way of telling her that I wouldn’t put up with her shit. It took me two minutes to recite them and in those two minutes, her hateful eyes could poison half of the world. When Black informed us of the mission, I was beyond surprised when I heard Bella name Stanley. It meant that she trusted her and Hale’s words of her being a good Marine came back to me. However, I decided to warn Stanley, and silently pass a message to Bella that I knew what was going on; that I had her back.

 

Something shifted in me, when I saw her so vulnerable in that tent. It took all my strength not to go in there and take her in my arms; take her pain away. She was a strong willed woman but when it came to her kids… Chris’s request was burned into my soul. She would be angry that I didn’t tell her at once that I’d met her kids but knowing the fucked up situations we could run into, I decided to keep that to myself for the time being. I wanted to know more about those kids. I smiled as I recalled Lisa’s giggle; she was an adorable little girl. I figured out that the father was out of the picture and no matter how curious I was; I didn’t want to ask.

 

Of course, the day we had breakfast for the first time was another incident that made me feel more attracted to her. I’ve seen a lot of beautiful women in my life but the beauty of her face put all of them to shame. The way she smiled, the way she blushed. That blush made my body react so badly; it made me want to throw her over my shoulder and run. The way she licked her lips to moisten them, or how she chewed her lower lip when she was thinking, it did something to me. While I was back home I would see a beautiful woman and that was it; just a beautiful woman, I’d never have any reaction. Bella was different. Yes, she was beautiful but I had the suspicion that she didn’t know it. From the little time I’ve known her personally and not only through Charlie’s stories, I came to the conclusion that she had no idea the effect she had on men; myself included. One might have laughed at the irony of the situation I was in. I had finally found a woman I was interested in, here, instead of home and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

 

First of all she was Major’s daughter. Out of respect alone, I couldn’t allow myself to think of pursuing her and fuck my life if I didn’t want to. Then there was the issue of being stationed in the same Unit. As NCOs we could be together- if there was a chance- but one of us would have to transfer to a different unit because the relationship couldn’t interfere with work; it could get messy.

 

“Sir?” .

 

“Come in,” I said. Bella came in and closed the door behind her. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Is it true?” she asked.

 

I furrowed my eyebrows. “About what?”

 

“That Hal…”

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Bella,” I said and raised my hand lightly. “It’s not your business who told me and whoever did, did the right thing.” She started chewing her lip…again. That lip was gonna be the death of me.  I cleared my throat. “How did PT go?”

 

“Good,” she mumbled. “Whether you believe it or not they are sort of excited for this mission.”

 

I nodded. “They should also be careful.”

 

“We will,” she grinned. “We make a good team after all.”

 

I smiled. “Have you talked to Charlie?” She frowned.

 

“No. The server was down today.”

 

“Give him my regards and tell him I’m taking care of it.”

 

“Okay,” she said but it sounded more like a question. “I was thinking of going to the dogs. I like helping while they feed them. Wanna come?”

 

Having nothing else to do for the time being, I decided to accompany her. It had been a tiring day and I really needed a break. I locked my office and we started walking toward the canines, in a comfortable silence. I wanted to get to know; I wanted her to open up to me and talk to me about those two little angels and her fears. I wanted to know every single aspect of hers; things that not even her closest friends knew. I knew I was walking on a thin line but I also knew that no matter how much I tried, I always found myself thinking about her.

 

“What kind of music do you like?” I blurted.

 

“Classical Rock’s my all-time favorite but Country music is easy to my ears also,” she smiled.

 

“Good,” I said.

 

_Good? That’s all you could come up with Cullen?_

“You?” she asked.

 

“A bit of everything but I lean more to Classic Rock even though my parents listened to nothing else, apart from oldies and classical music,” I chuckled. “I can still hear my mother screaming to turn the volume down whenever I listened to KISS.” She giggled and I beamed at her not knowing why. ‘ _You know fucking why,_ ’ my inner voice sang. She was gorgeous.

 

“Which song?” she asked.

 

“I was made for loving you,” I sang lowly and sighed happily. “I remember saving my weekly allowance in order to buy a poster. It was one of Gene Simmons profile, full paint on his face with that monstrous tongue of his out. I think that the whole neighborhood heard her screaming ‘take that Satanist down from your wall’ when she saw it hanging right above my bed. My father on the other hand he told me to take it down calmly but once my mom turned her back he high thumbed me.”

 

Bella threw her head back and started laughing loudly. Call me a pussy but I had never heard anything more beautiful than her laugh. That moment I promised to myself that I would do anything to hear her laughter more frequently.

 

“Which is your favorite band?” she asked. “Apart from Kiss, that is.”

 

“Nah, I surpassed the Kiss phase pretty quickly,” I snorted, “… and rather violently.”

 

“How?”

 

“That story is for another day,” I said. “I can’t choose a favorite one because as I said I grew up with that kind of music. Every band represents a different era for me so…” I trailed off. “Yours?”

 

“Journey,” she said at once. “I’m in love with Steve Perry’s voice. It speaks to my soul, you know?” I nodded. “My second favorite is Bad Company. It’s a shame they were underappreciated back in those days.”

 

“That was and still is a good band. Too bad they don’t produce music any more. As for Journey, they were okay,” I replied. She gasped.

 

“Okay?” she asked offended. “The years where Steve Perry was the lead singer, were, are and forever will be irreplaceable. Why do you think that every single singer they recruited after Steve tried to imitate his voice or had almost the same tints in their voices, hm?”

 

“Easy there, Bella,” I grinned. “I’m just messing with ya.”

 

She furrowed her brows and huffed. “No one makes fun of Journey in my presence.”

 

As we rounded the corner, we heard a dog’s bark. The instructor was sitting outside of the cage holding a bowl of food, while the dog was barked menacingly.

 

“What the fuck did you do to her, Jordan?” Bella said and grabbed the bowl from his hand. The dog hunched lowly and continued barking.

 

“Nothing, Swan,” he said angrily. “By the time she saw me, she started acting like that. Stupid bitch,” he muttered.

 

“Don’t call her that, asshole,” Bella hissed and turned toward the Shepherd. “Leah, stop,” she commanded and the dog stopped barking but not the growling. Bella went in the cage, kneeled in front of the dog and placed the bowl to her side. With slow moves, she started petting her along her spine. “There’s my beauty,” she whispered softly. “Good girl.”

 

Jordan sighed next to me. “Ever since Hue died, she’s been like that.” Hue Martins was one of the Marines that died along with Crowley and was Leah’s instructor. “Only Hue and Swan can get to her.”

 

“She misses her boss,” I said.

 

“Such a sweet, sweet girl,” Bella whispered to Leah. The dog whined and licked Bella’s hand. “I know girl, but you have me though. Am I not enough?” Leah, lay down, placed her head on Bella’s lap and sighed deeply. “Now Leah, I want to introduce you to a very nice man,” she said as if she was talking to a person. She looked up and motioned me to go into the cage. As I entered Leah sat on the back of her legs and looked at me. I kneeled next to Bella and she smiled. “Sarge, meet Leah. Leah, this is Sergeant Cullen.”

 

I chuckled. “Hello, Leah,” I said. It was awkward talking to a dog. “Can I pet her?”

 

“Normally it’s not allowed but she is depressed and angry. Hue was her instructor and they were bonded,” she said and giggled. “Hue and I would constantly argue because I petted her all the time and it pissed him off. He always said that I was trying to turn her into a softie.” She placed her hand on the side of Leah’s neck and scratched it softly. “Place your hand under mine slowly and then I’ll remove mine.”

 

I gulped not because I was afraid of the dog but because I would be touching her hand. The feelings this woman evoked from me, scared me. On the one hand I wanted to distance myself from her but on the other; I wanted to sweep her off of her feet.

 

Ever so carefully I raised my left hand and placed it under hers. I took a deep breath as I felt warmth under my skin,  spreading to the rest of my body. Bella gasped lowly and looked at me. She was getting pale. She felt it as well. Our eyes locked for a few seconds and I’d be damned if I didn’t see light in her eyes. I saw an ‘us’- a potential us, more like it. An ‘us’ I knew for sure I couldn’t  pursue.

 

She blinked and suddenly turned her gaze elsewhere while she removed  her hand slowly. I cleared my throat and saw that Leah was looking at me, standing still. “Hello, Leah,” I repeated, placed my right hand on the side of her neck and scratched it. She whined lightly and tilted her head to the right. “You like that don’t you?” I whispered.

 

Jordan stepped into the cage and stood next to Bella. “How the fuck can you do it and she won’t let me near her? When we are in training she’s perfect but when we’re here, she freaks out on me.”

 

“Have you tried to talk to her? Be there for her? Sat under the sun next to her cage? Took her out on walks other than when you have to go to school or do her business?” she asked.

 

“She’s a dog,” he mumbled. “What the hell can she understand?”

 

“Far more than most humans can,” I said. “You should know better. You’re a K-9 instructor and you became that because I presume you love working with those wonderful creatures. No matter what you see, they aren’t equipment. They go above and beyond to demonstrate their intelligence, loyalty and bravery. They refuse to leave the sides of their fallen soldiers and are repeatedly asked to risk their lives to save ours. They are sad when you are sad and happy when you feel happy,” I continued. “I don’t know if you’re good at what you do but maybe you should start putting more soul into it.”

 

Fucker!

 

“With all do respect, Sir, I’ve been an instructor for more that twelve years and I’ve never had a dog act like that,” he said angrily.

 

“Well maybe it’s time you start spending more time with her as Swan said. I’m not trying to underestimate the time you’ve devoted and the work you’ve done. I’m only trying to tell you that maybe you need to bond with her first before you start ordering her around,” I said firmly. I took a glance at Bella and saw her staring at me. I smiled lightly and winked at her.

 

“When you put it that way,” he trailed off.

 

“I don’t put it that way,” I said and kissed Leah’s head. “Cesar Millan does on Nat Geo Wild. You can learn a lot from him.” I stood up and turned around to face him. “Can I show you something?” He nodded; I stepped out of the cage, Bella following right behind me. I whistled and Leah started walking toward me. As she passed Jordan, she growled and barred her teeth at him. Bella and I chuckled. “Leah,” I called firmly. She snapped her head toward me and resumed her walk. “Sit,” I commanded lightly. When she followed my order, I smiled. “The most important task is not to order her around Jordan,” I said smoothly. “That is your work as a team. She was trained to follow any instructor. Make her your friend. Get to know her, spend time with her. Make her feel secure around you- make her trust you.”

 

We spent some time with Leah and Jordan and I found out several interesting things. Leah was six and a half years old and she was to retire by the end of the tour. Bella was set on adopting her because she never had a dog and the kids would love it. That was actually the first time she said that she had any. It would be a perfect Christmas gift for them. She was planning on not telling them about her upcoming R&R. Her plan was to call them a week before leaving and tell them that their leave was revoked because of a school that they had to attend in Baghdad.

 

“Will you be leaving with us in four months?” she asked. I shook my head.

 

“Shame. It sucks to be away from home during Christmas.”

 

“It sucks generally,” I chuckled.

 

“True.”

 

“What time do we have to report to Black?”

 

I looked at my watch. “In about an hour, during dinner; Black is positive that someone from here was involved with Crowley so he wants to have this whole thing undercover.”

 

“Has he told you whom he suspects?”

 

“Yes, but I can’t say.”

 

“I understand,” she said lowly.

 

**~Ж~**

The days went by easily and I had finally caught up with all the pressing matters. The Squad was being trained twice daily and they were doing well. Emmett, Bella and I had formed a couple of plans and presented them to Colonel. All of us decided that we should go to the facility and speak with the prison’s Warden . No matter what was going on, the Warden would surely know because nothing happened without him knowing and since there were US prisoners among the rest, there was no way that he didn’t know. His full name was Abdul Mohamed, fifty years old, ex-military. He was discharged with honors.

 

Colonel divided the squad in two groups of six so we could fit in two MRAP vehicles that would drive us to the facility. Swan, Whitlock, Hale, Hunter, Jordan with Lean and I were in one and Newton, Cheney, Stanley, Emmett, Garcia and Colt would be on the second. He suggested that when I went in to talk to the Warden, I needed one Marine with me; the rest could wait outside until we were done. Black also decided to replace Brown with Colt since he was a medic. I remember seeing Colt the day I arrived in Baghdad.

 

After twenty years in active duty one would think that I would be used to this kind of mission by now. Truth be told, I was but I always had this fear that something would happen and the upcoming mission wasn’t any different. My mind told me that everything would be fine but my gut told me otherwise. If nothing was going on, we would be in and out of there in no time. My mind wandered to what could possibly go wrong. What if the Warden was implicated? What would happen if we’re ambushed on our way out? No matter how trained we were, we weren’t immortal. One minute you’re here and the next, you’re in a casket.

 

Today would be the first time I’d Skype with my parents since I got here. I hadn’t even had the chance to talk to them over the phone and it’d been almost three weeks. I entered the area where the computers were and chose one far away from the rest. Most of the Marines were done so only a few men were left. I sat down, logged in and made the call. On the second ring the screen opened and Mom appeared.

 

“Edward!”

 

“Hey, Mom,” I smiled. “How are you?”

 

“How am I? I don’t matter. You tell me how you are.”

 

“You don’t matter? You tell that shit to me when I get back and then you’ll see if you matter or not,” I said and she smiled. “You’re my mom and I love you. Of course you matter.”

 

“I love you too baby.”

 

“Where’s Dad?”

 

“He went to get me ice-cream,” she sniffled. I squinted at her and she giggled. Ice cream was her comfort food as she called it.

 

“Why do you need comforting ?” I smirked.

 

Her lip started to quiver. “I miss you Edward.”

 

“I miss you too, Mom,” I smiled. “But I’m fine. Everything looks good here and…” I was cut off with a door shutting loudly.

 

“I had to go across Chicago to get that shit woman. You better be naked…”

 

“Jesus Christ,” I groaned.

 

“Carlisle!” Mom said horrified. “Edward is online.”

 

“So?” He asked and kissed the top of her head. “He knows we have sex sweetness.”

 

“Oh for fucks sake!”

 

“Edward, language!”

 

“Hey, son,” Dad grinned and winked at me.

 

“Hello, old man,” I huffed.

 

“What’s new?” he said as he dragged a chair and sat down next to Mom.

 

“Everything’s cool. They guys here are excellent. No problems so far,” I half lied. “Plus I got the surprise of my life in Seattle.”

 

“What happened?” Mom asked as she started eating her ice-cream. She sighed happily.

 

“Are you gonna taunt me by eating that in front of me?” I feigned annoyance.

 

“Yes,” Ma said. “Now tell us about that surprise.”

 

“Charlie told me who my Staff Sergeant was,” I said and lit a cigarette.

 

“Who is he?” Mom asked.

 

“His daughter,” I smiled and lowered my head lightly.

 

“Oh, my!”

 

“Seriously?” Dad asked.

 

“Yep. I got the female version of Major, not only in looks but in character as well.”

 

“What are the odds?” Mom said and continued eating her ice-cream.

 

“I know,” I replied and smiled lightly.

 

“So,” Dad started. “Is she beautiful?” he asked playfully and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Christ yeah,” I said and instantly regretted it. Mom squealed and Dad grinned.

 

“Edward Anthony, you better start talking,” Mom ordered. Dad poured a drink, lit a cigarette and I started spilling my guts. I told them everything: about my meeting with Charlie, minus our talk about Crowley, when Sue came with those angels and last about her.

 

“Oh Edward, I knew it,” she said happily. “It was only a matter of time.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Mom, there’s nothing going on. Just because I’m attracted to her doesn’t mean I will go for it.”

 

“Why?” Dad asked perplexed. “If you feel the way you do…”

 

“That doesn’t mean she feels the same, besides I can’t,” I sighed. “First of all she’s Charlie’s baby. Major won’t appreciate the fact I want his daughter and secondly I just got here. Even if there was a chance, one of us would have to transfer and to be honest I don’t want to. I promised Sue to take care of her. How will I do that if one of us is somewhere else?”

 

“That’s bullshit,” Mom said and both Dad and I gaped at her. “Don’t look at me like that,” she chastised. “You don’t have to go after her openly Edward. Get to know her, woo her using the Cullen charm and once you get on the plane to come home, tell her. Charlie won’t have a problem because he knows you. He knows that you’ll never hurt his daughter,” she finished.

 

“I don’t know Mom,” I said and shook my head. “She makes me feel things that I haven’t felt. It’s intimidating.”

 

“Oh baby,” she smiled. “Love does that.”

 

“I don’t love her Mom,” I started but she cut me off.

 

“Do you want to know when I realized I loved your father? I don’t recall telling you that story,” she said. I nodded.  
  


“When your father met my cousin Lucile,” she started and dad groaned.

“Shut up Carlisle,” she said and glared at him. “Anyway when your father met that harlot, God rest her soul, for the first time, he was somewhat enamored with her. The days that followed, he asked about her: how she was, if we could have dinner with her sometime. To be honest, I couldn’t understand why he was asking about her. At first I thought that maybe he liked her more than me. It made jealous and angry and I didn’t know why. We had just started going out so it didn’t make any sense, you know? A week after they met, we decided to go to a dance hall.”

 

Dad smiled wistfully. “Good God you were so beautiful that night. You were wearing a lilac knee length dress,” he said and kissed her temple.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she complained. “So were Lucile’s breasts. You see honey, that night she decided that your father was her soulmate. She was more beautiful than me and more experienced, if you know what I mean,” she continued. “I started doubting myself; I was a just a florist and nothing special. I watched them as they danced when suddenly your father looked at me and smiled. Something snapped then. I got up, gulped half of my lemon drop, marched on the dance floor and snatched him away from her.”

 

“Wild thing this one,” Dad said, pointing at Mom. “She practically dragged me out of the hall and walked until she found a dark alley. I was so shocked, I couldn’t utter a word. Anyway, once she threw me into said alley, you dear mother pinned me against the wall and kissed the shit out of me. When she pulled back she started wailing why I didn’t love her like she did. That was the first time your mother ever told me she loved me and to be honest, up to date I don’t think she realized she said that.”

 

“Carlisle, don’t be absurd,” she frowned. “Of course I did.”

 

“The next day, I asked her to marry me and the rest is history,” he said and pecked her lips.

 

“Love baby, is confusing. You don’t know at first but when you do it’s beautiful but most of all scary,” she smiled. “A simple smile from her is enough to make you smile. I don’t say that you love her per se but you’re definitely smitten with her.”

 

That, I was. I looked around and realized I was the only one in the room. We were talking for almost half an hour and I knew that  my time was done. “Guys I need to run,” I said. “Look, I’ll be attending a seminar in Baghdad so I won’t be able to talk for a few days. I’ll give you a call when I return, okay?”

 

“Take care sweetheart,” Mom said. “I love you.”

 

“Love you both,” I said and logged out.

 

**~Ж~**

It was September 13th and Bella’s birthday. Earlier in the morning, I had asked her to come by my office and I handed her the DVD Charlie gave me before I left. I wanted to do something special for her. I spent the previous night with Emmett thinking of ideas but we couldn’t come up with anything until today. We thought of having the cook make her favorite dinner but we knew that it was a no go. The same morning Emmett received a care package from his family and he burst into my office grinning like a Cheshire cat. Once he closed and locked the door he pulled out a cupcake.

 

“My Mama sent them,” he said proudly. “A whole batch and…” he sang and fished something from his pocket. “Ateara gave me this,” he finished and placed a birthday candle on my desk. “He keeps them just in case so there; you have the cake and the candle.”

 

I sighed with relief. “Emmett I swear to God that we’ll never part. Wherever I go, I’ll make sure you’ll follow.”

 

“So when are you gonna hold the party?”

 

“After dinner. I know for sure that she’ll wait until everyone goes to bed. She’ll watch the DVD then.”

 

“Will you give her this from me?” he asked and presented me a terribly wrapped in foil, small package. For a ribbon it had a small piece of gauze. “It’s Oreos. Mom sent me a few.”

 

I nodded and that moment we were called for dinner. Emmett informed me that everything was set for tomorrow’s departure. As we neared the mess hall we met Bella and Hale. One look at her face and I was fucking lost again. She was so relaxed and that sweet smile of hers was breathtaking. That was when my mother’s words came to my mind. Could I be falling in love with her? Was it even possible for someone to fall so quickly?

 

“Sarge?” I heard someone call and I realized that three sets of eyes were looking at me expectantly. “Are you okay?” Emmett asked.

 

“Yes,” I said. “Sorry, I spaced out for a second. What did you say?”

 

“I asked if you wanted to eat with Hale and me,” Bella said.

 

“Eh, sure. Why not?”

 

Each of us grabbed a tray and started pilling food. Emmett groaned once he saw the chicken. “I swear I’ll start bawking one of these days. Don’t they have anything else?” he complained.

 

Hale snorted lowly. “It’s Thursday, McCarty. We have chicken every Thursday.”

 

He flashed a smile and winked at her. “Just checking Rosie,” he drawled, making her blush lightly.

 

Bella started walking toward our table and Rose followed right behind her. “Rosie?” I snorted.

 

“At least I don’t look at her and turn into a pile of fucking hoo or whatever the fuck it’s called,” he said and smirked.

 

“W-what?” I asked with wide eyes.

 

“Ya heard me,” he said and started walking away.

 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Was I that transparent?

 

_If Emmett caught that then yeah, but was he the only one?_

 

“Shit,” I cursed under my breath. I took a deep breath and made my way to our table.

 

“Spaced out again, Sarge?” Emmett asked and I gave him a side glare.

 

“No, Snuffy,” I said. “Just thinking what needs to be taken care of before we take off tomorrow.”

 

“Sure, Sarge,” he chuckled.

 

“So, Hale,” I said and she froze. “You’re the only one at this table that I don’t know anything about.”

 

“What do you want to know, Sergeant?” she asked.

 

“Where are you from?”

 

“Rochester, NY.”

 

“Really?” Bella asked. “Always wanted to visit New York.”

 

Hale shrugged her shoulder. “It’s nothing special. Just a busy big city; traffic jams, people hastily walking by all day long. Crazy rhythms. However there are many beautiful things there.”

 

“Why did you become a Marine?” I asked.

 

Hale smiled sadly. “Ever since I could remember, my mother threw me into child beauty pageants. Every other weekend we were in a car heading to a different contest or buying new clothes and make-up. Money had not been an issue in my family for a very long time, we had the means and she did it, no matter how much I protested. I never had friends in fear that they might hurt me and take my titles away from me,” she said and started pushing her food around her tray. “When I turned thirteen, there was a fundraiser we had to attend in order to raise money for supplies to be shipped to Afghanistan and I saw a Marine wearing his blues. He started talking about his life as a Marine and how much he loved what he was doing. There was a huge screen set behind him and while he talked they showed pictures of Marines smiling, fighting.

 

“When I saw a woman among them, I wished I could be like her: brave,” she continued. “My whole life I was just a puppet. My father spoiled me to death and my mother saw me as a live Barbie doll. I swore to myself that I would be like the woman I saw in that picture. For the next five years I endured my mother’s tortures and when I turned eighteen I enlisted. The night before I left for boot camp, I made my announcement. My mother fainted and my father sat back on his chair, smiling like an idiot,” she giggled. “‘What took you so long’ he asked. ‘I thought that you would finally speak your mind by the time you turned sixteen and stop all that shit’. My mother still doesn’t talk to me. She thinks that I ruined my life but she doesn’t understand.”

 

“Wow,” Emmett said.

 

Bella shook her head. “How can she be so blind? My girl begs me to put some lip gloss on her lips and I refuse. She’s too young. She’ll have the rest of her life for that shit. How could she put you through something like this?”

 

“Maybe she thought that I liked it, I don’t know,” she sighed. “Anyway, I’m done with that world so…”

 

“Well good,” Emmett said. “Beauty isn’t important. The brains and heart are and if she couldn’t see you for what you really are, then with all due respect Rosie, fuck her. I can lend you my Mama every now and then.”

 

“Aw, Snuffy you’re so sweet,” Bella teased.

 

“Natural product of fine Tennessee Ma’am,” he grinned. “Ya’ll find nothing other than sweetness,” he winked and Bella laughed loudly. Once again I found myself staring at her.

 

When we were done with dinner, I lit a cigarette and continued talking. Bella was squirming in her seat, looking at her watch frequently. She was dying to leave and go watch the DVD. I, on the other hand, was dying for all of them to go to bed so I could carry on with my surprise. I knew it wasn’t anything special compared to what the contents of the disc would be but I wanted to do it for her.

 

“Can I bum a cigarette?” Bella asked.

 

I felt my brows reach the hairline of my head. “You smoke?” I asked.

 

“Not much. A couple, maybe three a day,” said and took the cigarette from the packet.

 

I didn’t even dare to look in her direction. If she made me feel things just by smiling, I wouldn’t even dare to think how I would react with her smoking. I knew that shit was bad but it was one of the things I enjoyed doing. By the time we were done, the mess hall was empty. We said our goodnights and each of us headed in a different direction. I entered my office and when I sat on the chair I unlocked my desk drawer and took out the cupcake, the candle and Emmett’s present. I waited for half an hour, looking at the things in front of me, without thinking anything.

 

What was I doing?

 

“Fuck it,” I said to myself.

 

I got up, straightened my clothes as best as possible, grabbed the things and headed toward the tent. When I reached it I heard children laughing and Charlie’s boisterous voice. I smiled. I pushed the fabric of the tent aside just a little bit and watched the TV. Charlie was wearing his blues, Sue a flattering white dress, Lisa a cute flower pattern yellow dress and Chris was in black from head to toe.

 

“ _Make a wish Mommy,_ ” Chris said happily.

 

“ _Yeah baby and make it a good one. You turn thirty-three only once,_ ” Charlie said in a teasing tone.

 

“ _Charlie,_ ” Sue cried. “ _Don’t tease her about her age._ ”

 

“ _She knows I’m not. Don’t you baby girl?_ ”

 

“You old fart,” Bella giggled and sniffled. I bit my lip to prevent myself for laughing.

 

“ _Pa, you’re distarting Mommy. She needs to make a wish,_ ” Lisa pouted. My god she’s was so cute.

 

“ _It’s distracting honey,_ ” Sue corrected.

 

“ _That’s what I said, Nana,_ ” she smiled at her.

 

“You sure did,” Bella laughed and lit a cigarette.

 

“ _Okay enough with the banter,_ ” Charlie said. “ _The candles are melting,_ ” he said and everyone looked at the camera. “ _Make a wish sweetheart._ ”

 

Bella inhaled deeply and spoke ever so softly. “I wish I could be with you.” I swallow the lump that started forming in my throat.

 

Sue leaned forward and blew the candles. “ _Happy birthday my love,_ ” she smiled with tearful eyes.

 

“ _Nana, I want that part,_ ” Lisa said pointing toward the edible daisies.

 

“ _Once we’re done with this video, Lizzie. We can’t eat while Mommy can’t, okay?_ ”

 

Lisa bit her lip, a habit that she got from her Mom and nodded.  The man who would fall for the sweet angel was screwed. If she was my baby, I’d make sure no fucker would make a move until she was thirty.

 

‘ _Your baby?_ ’ my inner voice spoke. ‘ _Does that mean that you fell for her Mama?_ ’

 

Fuck off!

 

When Sue returned back to screen she was holding presents in her hands.

 

“ _We got you a little something,_ ” she grinned.

 

Lisa grabbed a black bag and smiled at the screen. “ _I got you this Mommy,_ ” she said. She opened the bag and took out a forest green silk button down shirt. “ _I know that you like black but green is my favorite color now so it’s yours too._ ”

 

Bella giggled. “Mine too hon.”

 

“ _I got you this,_ ” Chris said, pointing at another black bag. He took out a thin silk scarf; the exact green shade as the shirt. “ _The lady said it’s for your neck but I’d like it in your hair,_ ” he said and blushed.

 

“Oh baby,” she sniffled.

 

“ _My turn,_ ” Charlie smirked. “ _I chose footwear,_ ” he said and Sue snorted.

 

 “ _I wanted to get you flats but when your Mama told me what the whole present theme would be, I chose these,_ ” he continued and showed a white box from a Jimmy something. Bella gasped. “ _These are death traps but I know you liked them so…_ ” he shrugged. “ _However, I also got you the flats. You can’t chase the munchkins with those,_ ” he laughed and shook a shoe. I suppressed my chuckle; he was always so thoughtful.

 

“ _My turn,_ ” Sue said eagerly and grabbed a Calvin Klein bag. She took out a black suit jacket followed by a pencil skirt. “ _Knee length,_ ” she said and winked. “ _You can wear it with whatever you want but we got it mostly so you could match it with the green shirt._ ”

 

I closed my eyes and the first thing that popped in my head was Bella wearing those clothes and heels. She would be sensational, a wet dream. I felt myself stir inside my pants and I groaned internally.

 

 _‘Please buddy not now,’_ I begged.

 

“ _Lastly I got you this,_ ” she said and Charlie shot from his seat, pale like a sheet.

 

“ _That’s my cue to leave. Come on bugs, time for cake,_ ” he said and grabbed the kids. Sue laughed and revealed a pink bag with strips. Shit I knew those bags from my time with Jane.

 

Bella whimpered. “Please not thongs.”

 

I nearly chocked at that moment. It’s one thing to fantasize about her wearing a pencil skirt and another thing to see what she’s wearing under the said skirt. I felt like a peeping tom but I couldn’t bring myself to move. I wanted to see what the bag’s contents were. Sue made a move to open the bag but last minute she decided not too.

 

“ _Nope. You’ll get to see these when you come home,_ ” she sighed.

 

Thank God!

 

“ _Anyway, I need to go before they make the kitchen look like a battle field,_ ” Sue smiled. “ _I love you baby. Be safe._ ”

 

The screen went black and I heard Bella exhale deeply. I looked down to make sure that a certain someone didn’t want to say hello through my pants. The coast was clear… well sort off- I took the candle out, placed it on top of the cupcake, hid it behind my back and entered the tent, clearing my throat loudly not wanting to startle her. Bella turned around and gave me a tearful smile.

 

“Edward,” she said and made a move to get up.

 

I shook my head no and kneeled in front of her. “Close your eyes,” I whispered. I revealed the cupcake and placed it carefully in my palm between us and lit the candle. “Make a wish, Bella.” She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the cupcake.

 

“For me?” she asked brokenly.

 

I nodded and with my thumb, I wiped away her tear. I let my finger linger on her cheek. I never felt that raw need to kiss someone as much as I felt in that moment. I sure as hell knew that I shouldn’t be feeling the way I did but I didn’t do anything to stop it either and to be honest I didn’t know if I even wanted to. Bella closed her eyes briefly and surrendered to my touch.

 

‘ _Do it,_ ’ the voice in my head taunted me. ‘ _All you have to do is  lean forward and turn your head 45 degrees to your left and kiss her._ ’  

 

My body shuddered lightly as she moved her cheek into my palm. Did she feel the same way? Her actions said that she did but could we risk it now? Here? She opened her eyes to look at me. Her eyes ripped my soul apart. I inched a bit closer to her but once I realized what I was about to do, I lowered my head and sighed.

 

“The candle is melting,” I whispered. “Make your wish Bells.” She nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she blew the candle and smiled. “Happy birthday,” I said and kissed her cheek tenderly.

 

“Thank you,” she said and took the cupcake. She threw the candle and sat back. She divided it and gave me  half. “I can’t have it all to myself,” she smiled.

 

We ate in silence and every time I tried to steal a glance at her, I caught her looking at me and she would always blush. “So,” I said trying to make the palpable tension between us go away. “Emmett asked me to give you this,” I said and handed her the present.

 

She giggled and ran her fingers over the foil. “You got Emmett into this?”

 

“I wanted,” I started. Fuck. “Um, _we_ wanted to do something but up to this morning we had nothing. Snuffy got a care package from home so…”

 

She ripped the foil and grinned widely. “Wait here,” she said and rushed out. She came back five minutes later holding two glasses and presented me her choice of drink.

 

We spent the rest of the time chatting over Oreos and milk.

 

**~Ж~**

The MRAP vehicles were waiting in two different locations around the camp. One was behind a small hill after the LZ, a spot Bella suggested and the second was behind BAS so as soon as we were done with Black we’d separate in teams, walk to the meeting points and head to Abu Ghraib. The whole squad entered Black’s office and he looked at us calmly. “I know you’re not used to going on missions here but I have faith in you that you will succeed. Make sure you listen to your Sergeant and Swan. Have your eyes and ears open,” he said and locked his gaze with Bella. Why was he looking at her like that? I felt myself getting irritated from that look. “Come back with all your limbs attached, okay?” he said, still looking at her. It was as if he was talking only to her and that pissed me off even more. “On your way,” he said and we left.

 

Jordan left to get Leah while the rest of us walked toward the LZ. Once he arrived he went in and I followed. I sat on the window side and Bella sat next to me. Once everyone had boarded the vehicle we drove away. The other was set to leave ten minutes later and meet us on the road. By the time we were a mile out of camp, I told the driver to slow down so the other car could catch up.

 

No one spoke for  several minutes until Hale broke  the silence. “How long do you think it’s gonna take, Sir?”

 

“It depends on what the Warden has to say. After that we’ll go by ear,” I said glancing out the window.

 

“Do you think he’s gonna co-operate?” Whitlock asked.

 

I turned and smirked at him. “I’ll make sure he does. We both speak the same language, Whitlock, and that’s the military one.”

 

“Cocky much?” Bella teased.

 

 “Charlie taught me good.”

 

Bella stretched her hand and started petting Leah. The dog stood and jumped on her lap. Bella yelped when Leah licked her face. Jordan groaned.

 

“How the fuck is she gonna obey me when you pet her all the time, Swan?” he asked angrily. Leah turned in his direction, barred her teeth at him and growled. All of us started laughing loudly.

 

“It’s not my fault she digs my awesomeness, asshole,” she chuckled.

 

“Don’t you baby?” she cooed. Leah barked once and Bella giggled. “I love you too. Now go to Jordan and be nice to him. Show him the lady you are.” When she sat next to Jordan, she barred her teeth again without growling this time. I laughed and shook my head.

 

The next forty five minutes were spent talking about different things. I found out that Bella was an obsessed Mariners fan and the rest excluding me, didn’t share her sentiments. When she presumed that I was a Cubs fan, I didn’t correct her. If only she knew... We were more alike than she thought. We liked almost the same foods, the same music, movies and books. We had the same thirst to learn new things and we were dedicated to our jobs.

 

The car came to a stop and we waited for a few seconds before hopping out. I saw Whitlock and Hunter cross their selves and stepped out last. Everyone gathered around me and stopped talking.

 

“McCarty, you’re coming with me. Swan, Whitlock, stand by the door. Newton, Hale and Hunter cover the left side of the building. Cheney, Garcia and Stanley take the right. Colt and Jordan walk around the building’s perimeter. Swan, you’re in charge while I’m in there. If we don’t come out in an hour take off, okay?”

 

“What?” she asked incredulously. “Sir, no.”

 

“That’s an order. If we don’t come out, you radio the camp and take off,” I said sternly. She was breathing deeply and held my stare. She was pissed.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Go,” I said and I headed toward the door.

 

The guard that let us in told us to leave our guns behind but we had none of that. I snorted and shook my head. “Not happening. Now take us to the Warden.”

 

“Dis our land,” he hissed.

 

“Yes, it is your land but I’m not your prisoner. We’re United States Marine Corps and we take orders from our superiors, not you,” I snapped. “For the last time take us to the Warden.”

 

“Asshole” Emmett muttered lowly.

 

“Mogafal,” the guard replied.

 

“Right back at your face,” Emmett chuckled.

 

“He called you an idiot,” I smiled “and you’re chuckling?”

 

“The fucker should know better than saying shit in hope to start a brawl,” he said and glared at him.

 

The guard stopped in front of a door. “You in. Me stay ir.”

 

The door opened suddenly and a very irritated man appeared. “Emshy,” he commanded. The guard opened his mouth to protest but the man had none of that. “Emshy, ergaa ila mansebak,” he barked. He turned around and left without a word. The Warden motioned us to come inside.

 

“Marhaba ya sayedy,” I said and extended my hand.

 

“Hello,” he said in English. “English is okay. My name is Abdul Mohamed.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” I smiled politely. “I’m Sergeant First Class Edward Cullen and this is Lance Corporal Emmett McCarty.”

 

He nodded and sat down. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

 

“Mr. Mohamed,” I started. “I’m not sure if you are aware of the unfortunate incident that happened a few weeks ago.”

 

“I know about de accident,” he said and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Then you know the reason we’re here,” I replied.

 

“Your government solved de issue.”

 

“Sir, we both know that it was fast cover for what lays beneath. The last thing the US government needs is to have a repeat of what happened years ago right on this facility,” I said seriously. He needed to understand that I wouldn’t leave from here unless I had some answers.

 

“I can’t help you.”

 

He started pissing me off. “Okay, have it your way then. I need the roster of the US prisoners.”

 

“I don’t have it,” he said.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said I don’t have it. De man before you took it de last time he was here.”

 

“What for?” I pressed.

 

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. “Why should I know?”

 

In the blink of an eye I stood before him and the only obstacle between us was his desk. “You listen to me and you listen good; I want to know why Crowley needed that list and you’re going to tell me.”

 

“I’m not your soldier,” he growled.

 

“We’re Marines,” Emmett snapped angrily.

 

“McCarty, shut up,” I said glaring at him. I turned toward the warden. “You should know better than to lie Mr. Mohamed. You’re a military man; a man of honor, so please help us.”

 

He sighed heavily. “I can’t help you.”

 

I chuckled and shook my head. “Shame you don’t do justice to your credentials.”

 

“You show respect,” he hissed. “I fought in wars and buried my men. Your country killed my men.”

 

“It was your country the US government tried to stop because of the sick people that ruled you. I fought in that war, Sir and I lost men too.” I gripped the desk tighter. “I had to write letters to their mothers and wives. I had to attend their burials and I cried for them… bled for them. I still have nightmares from those nights and yet I’m still here, fighting to keep the balance and make those at fault pay through justice.”

 

“We share same feelings then,” he said.

 

“No we don’t,” I said angrily. “If we did you’d help us.”

 

He sank back in his chair and rubbed his temples. “De previous Sergeant wanted de list because he said dat your Commanding Officer wanted it. I gave it to him and said dat I needed to speak wid him. So far he didn’t call.”

 

“Shit,” Emmett muttered.

 

“I know noting more,” the Warden said.

 

“Thank you,” I said. “I apologize for my behavior.” As we were about to leave he called my name and I turned around.

 

“Enta tatdahal fe ashayaa la toryd an takon goza'  feha. Edhab lel makan alady get meno wa la tanzor ila waraa',” he said and I inhaled deeply. He knew more.

 

“Mada taaraf?” I asked.

 

“Um, English please?” Emmett said.

 

“Noting dan I already told you. Kon hazer. Hhada elnas hom hatar.”

 

“I will find out and let me tell you one last thing. That list never made it to our Colonel’s office. That, I’m sure of. Thank you for your help,” I said and left.

 

As we walked out Emmett stopped me. “What did he tell you?”

 

“Not here Emmett,” I said as we saw a guard looking at us.

 

By the time the opened door and stepped out Bella was nowhere to be seen. I looked around and I found everyone at their places but not her. My heart started beating frantically.

 

“Where is Swan?” I asked quickly.

 

“Yeah,” Hunter said. “We have a surprise for you in the MRAP.”

 

I ran there and opened the door quickly. I exhaled deeply when I saw her and she seemed relieved when she saw me too. Only when she averted her gaze, did I see the battered woman opposite from her.

 

“Who is she?” I asked.

 

The woman looked at me. “Me Shada. I help you.”

 

I narrowed my eyes briefly. “Help us with what?” I asked and stepped into the car, closing the door behind me.

 

“I know what you sarch,” she answered and handed me a map and some papers in Arabic. I couldn’t read it but I was perfectly sure that the Intel department would have a translator. “Haf mil down, dere is a warihose. All dere,” she said.

 

“What is there?” Bella asked.

 

“Al-Qaeda pupil. Pay, get men and bam.” Bella gasped.

 

I stopped breathing. “What?”

 

She scratched her head for a second. “Warihose, ader,” she said and pointed the floor of the car. “has man. Al-Qaeda, pay money, you,” she said and pointed at our uniforms, “get man from dere,” she continued and pointed toward the building, “take back to warihose and bam.”

 

“Let me get this straight,” I started. “There is a warehouse that underneath has Al-Qaeda members, okay?” she nodded. “Those men paid money to military men so they could get prisoners and hand them to them in order to kill them?” She nodded again.

 

“Fuck,” I cursed. “What did that man look like?” she nodded.

 

“Tol,” she said. “Black,” she said and pointed her eyes, hair and skin.

 

“She saw Crowley,” Bella whispered.

 

“I know,” I said and turned back to the woman. “Why are you helping us?”

 

Her eyes watered. “Broder in dere,” said and looked at the facility. “Broder US prison.” Her brother was a US prisoner and probably he was on the list Crowley obtained. “Please no kill broder.”

 

“You brother will be safe,” Bella vowed. “I promise you,” she smiled. “What’s his name?”

 

“Aban Rahman,” she smiled back. “Aban soldier.”

 

I studied the map for a few minutes; the warehouse wasn’t far. We had to go there and see what was going on.

 

“I take you dere,” Shada said. “I know hide spot.”

 

“Is it safe?” Bella asked.

 

“I make you safe, you make broder safe,” she said and smiled as she wiped her eyes. “Come.”

 

When we got out, we saw the rest of the squad scattered around the cars. They approached us and Stanley bristled. “Leah found her hiding.”

 

“I no hide. I wait for you,” Shada glared.

 

“Enough,” I said. “Shada here told us that there is a warehouse half mile to west. Apparently that warehouse belongs to Al- Qaeda members. We’re going there and see what we’ll come up with, okay?”

 

“How do we know it’s not a trap?” Cheney asked.

 

“No trap,” Shada said. “I help you, you help broder.”

 

“Her brother is a US prisoner,” Bella said. “Apparently in that warehouse our prisoners are being killed by those fuckers; prisoners that know enough to be killed.”

 

“Okay,” he said and eyed Shada.

 

“Lets get moving. We’re going on foot,” I said and left.

 

We reached the warehouse in twenty minutes time. Shada told us on the way that she managed to steal the documents by sleeping with one them. Once she was done, she hid until she found a Marine that wasn’t seen with Crowley. She led us to a building next to the warehouse.

 

“Here you see dor,” she pointed. “Now, in dree man wid gun. Oder man out.”

 

“Okay,” I said.

 

“I show you oder dor, back dor. Dat dor, no use.”

 

I nodded and turned to the squad. “When we get to the back door, you spread. Take the first cover and stay hidden. We don’t know if there are any of them out guarding. Jordan, you and Leah stay with the medic. Colt be prepared just in case. Hunter, McCarty you’re with me,” I instructed. “Swan, Whitlock, Cheney, and Hale, you go right. Stanley, Newton and Garcia, you go left. If you hear a shot, shoot back.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” they said and we quickly started running to our position. By the time we reached the back of the building, we heard the first shot.

 

“Take cover,” I yelled and I dragged Shada along with me. “Are you okay?” I asked.

 

She was breathing heavily and clenched her chest. I removed her hand and saw that she was shot. “Colt,” I barked. He crawled toward us and lifted her shirt. I turned and looked around.  The distance between us was not big so we could hear each other. When the shooting stopped for a few moments, I lifted my head a bit above the barrels we were hiding behind. Another set of shots started.

 

When I started reloading Colt spoke. “She’s gone.”

 

A bullet hit the barrel that covered me and ricocheted to a different direction.

 

“Fuck!” I heard Hale yell.

 

“Medic,” Bella called.

 

Fuck no!

 

“Hale,” Emmett called and went to stand up.

 

“Stay the fuck down,” I hissed.

 

The minutes of silence that went by were excruciating. If someone dropped a needle, it would be heard.  I lifted my gun up and looked through the scope. I could see a jeep approaching fast; they were about six, eight tops in it.

“Get ready,” I called. Everyone loaded their guns and while we waited I looked to where Bella was. I couldn’t see much but I knew that she was okay. Suddenly several yards before the jeep stopped, Bella bolted from her spot and headed toward the entrance of the warehouse while Stanley started shooting toward it.

“Cease fire,” I yelled but she didn't stop. “Cease goddamned fire!”

Everything around me started moving in slow motion: Bella was running and I looked at the jeep. One of them saw her and lifted his gun and followed her movement. I could hear nothing else but the beat of my frantic heart. I wasn't fast enough...

 “Swan watch out!” I called and a single shot echoed in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic Translations:
> 
> Emshy, ergaa ila mansebak: Leave, go back to your post!
> 
> Mogafal: Idiot
> 
> Marhaba ya sayedy: Hello Sir
> 
> Enta tatdahal fe ashayaa la toryd an takon goza' feha. Edhab lel makan alady get meno wa la tanzor ila waraa' : You're stepping into things that you don't want to be part of. Go to where you came from and don't look back.
> 
> Mada taaraf: What do you know
> 
> Kon hazer. Hada elnas hom hatar: Be careful. They are dangerous people.
> 
> A huge thanks to my friend Rasha for helping me with those.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> *runs and hides behind Edward and waved above his head.*
> 
> Hi…. *grins* the cliffie whore is back, lol. How did you like that? *wiggles eyesbrows*
> 
> As you must have realized by now, in the next chapter, we have a prologue *winks*- enough said.
> 
> I need to clarify something. The DVD Bella saw was a complete different from the one that was in the package. When Edward met with Charlie he gave it to him and told him to hand it over to Bella on Sept 13.
> 
> Cejsmom, Monique: YOU ROCK!
> 
> You'll find me on Facebook as Penelope Griva and on Twitter as MrsECullenPen.
> 
> By clicking the magical button that says 'Review this chapter' will bring you closer to your update and of course you'll get your teaser…
> 
> Until next time…
> 
> Pen…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I've written a couple of chapters so far. I need to have at least four before starting to post.
> 
> This story will be a slow burn… slow burn. So please do me a favor and don't complain about the pace. I already know how it'll go and when um… certain things will happen. I'm saying this now so we can have it out of the way. I will not change the pace.
> 
> There will be teasers but not in every chapter. Sometimes it makes it difficult to choose. I'll do my best though, I promise you that.
> 
> A huge thank you to cejsmom for her super skills in editing and to Monique who helps me with the terms and any crazy question that pops into my head and Nehnah. Now I can't promise that you won't see mistakes in here but I give you my word to be as accurate as possible…
> 
> JA Mash helped with the manips for my banner which you can on my profile… Thank you!
> 
> Waiting to hear your thoughts so please leave a review and tell me what you think…
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Pen…


End file.
